As The World Falls Down
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: Sarah can't remember her trip to the Labyrinth at all. Jareth who has waited for six years, wants her to remember, but how to do that?
1. Chapter 1

**As The World Falls Down**

**by: Ismira Daugene**

*** * ***

**I don't own it, not getting paid to write it.**

_**Labyrinth**_** characters (c) Jim Henson & Company.**

*** * * ***

**Chapter 1**

Sarah rolled over in her bed trying to ignore the loud twittering of birds coming from the tree right outside her window. It was the first day of summer break and sleeping in was a requirement; however the birds were making it quite impossible. Sarah pulled a pillow over her head and groaned, then sat up in her bed glaring at the birds. She picked up the pillow and threw it at the window. It thudded and fell to the floor. She flopped back onto the bed for a minute before stretching and getting up.

Her feet hit the cool wooden floor as she stood. She trudged out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom she shared with her roommate. It was nice living in an apartment. As much as she loved her family, it was nice being on her own. She'd decided to stay in the apartment through the summer and planned on job-hunting to try to find a summer position. Money for rent was running short since her stepmother and father had only pledged to support her through her sophomore year of college. Sarah had just finished her sophomore year.

After a shower, Sarah got dressed and made herself a cup of coffee. Her roommate, Heather, was still sleeping, lucky... Sarah stepped out the front door to grab the morning paper she'd recently subscribed to then went to sit at the table in the small brightly lit kitchen and opened to the classifieds. She spent the morning like this, circling ads with a red pen. She was open to almost any job, just something to get her money. Around eleven Heather trudged into the kitchen, her medium length black hair sticking out at odd angles. "Morning sleepy head," Sarah greeted her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Heather asked rubbing her eyes then pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"The birds woke me up. First day of summer break and I don't even get to sleep in."

"That's a bummer."

"Yup."

Heather looked at the paper Sarah had marked up, "Any luck on the job front?"

"Not really, there's some potential at the supermarket and over at the tree nursery though."

"Hey, whatever you can get right?"

"Yup."

"So what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

Sarah looked up in surprise, "I completely forgot my birthday was coming up."

Heather chuckled, "How old will you be?"

"Twenty-one."

"Well, I'd say that calls for some celebrating!"

Heather was already twenty-one. "I'll leave the planning up to you. Just don't get out of hand. Remember, I want to remember some of my twenty first birthday the next day."

Heather laughed again but agreed. Sarah and Heather spent the rest of the day discussing plans for the summer. Heather would be leaving the next week to go with her family for a week long vacation in southern Florida. Sarah's only plans were to get a job and work all summer long. Heather promised to bring Sarah back something from Florida to compensate.

The next day, Sarah woke up to the birds singing again. She was going to have to get earplugs or something if she ever wanted to sleep in. Heather surprisingly woke up shortly after her. She sang a short birthday song to Sarah then made the excuse that she needed to get some things at the grocery store and slipped out the door. Sarah waved her off then got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"SARAH!"

"Hi Toby!"

"Happy birthday Sarah!"

"Thanks bud! How are you?"  
"I'm okay, I'd be better if you were here."

"I'm sorry buddy, but I told you, I'm staying here for the summer. I promise to come see you soon though okay?"

Toby seemed to pause for a while, "Okay… " he resigned, "Here, daddy wants to talk now."

"Okay, love you Toby!"

"Bye bye Sarah."

Sarah then spent the next half hour talking to her father and stepmother. They both wished her warm birthday greetings and both expressed how much they'd love to see her soon. Sarah made them the same promise she made Toby, told them how much she loved them, then hung up. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Heather came back, the back seat of her small Ford Escort laden down with the weekly groceries plus some little extras. She'd picked up a small cake for Sarah and some wine coolers. Heather handed one of the wine coolers to Sarah and took one for herself. "Time to break in the old liver!"

Sarah smiled, clanked her bottle against Heather's, and then took a long sip of the fruity drink. "Mmm… not bad!"

"Of course it isn't, I picked it out."

Sarah laughed then took another drink. After they'd finished the drinks, Heather made dinner for them, herbed chicken with buttered noodles. By the time they'd finished dinner it was about seven o' clock. "Come on, I'm gonna take you to Brother's. It's a great bar down town," Heather said taking Sarah's arm.

Sarah allowed her to lead her out the door and down the street. The bar Heather led her into was open and cheerful. There was a small dance floor on the other side of the room along with a karaoke machine. Several patrons were already sitting at the bar along with a couple of people Sarah and Heather knew from school. "Hey Steve!" Heather addressed the bartender.

Steve waved back. "It's Sarah's birthday today! What can you do for her?"

"How about a free drink? What'll ya take?" Steve asked after taking a look at Sarah's ID.

"Umm… I haven't really had much experience with alcohol," Sarah muttered.

"She'll take a raspberry kamikaze. I'll take one too!" Heather spoke up beside her.

Steve nodded. Sarah and Heather took a seat at the bar next to Erin, Nathan, and Michael. All of who shared classes with Sarah and Heather. "Hey guys what's up?" Sarah asked sitting between Michael and Heather.

"Heather told us it was your birthday today, so we all agreed to meet here. It's Karaoke night you know…" Mike whispered conspiratorially.

Sarah laughed, "Well maybe I'll sing after a couple of these," she said picking up the raspberry kamikaze.

"Sarah! You don't sip a kamikaze. Kamikazes are shots, take it all in one gulp!" Heather instructed then downed her kamikaze to emphasize her point.

Sarah did as instructed. "Wow, that stuff is good! Can I get another?"

"Sure! Drinks for the birthday girl are on us right guys?" she said looking at the other three who all nodded.

Three more kamikazes, two shots of tequila rose, a few rounds of Jello shots, and one shot of straight whiskey (taken on a dare) later; Sarah was trying to pick out what song she wanted to sing at the karaoke machine. She finally settled on "Gimme Gimme Gimme" by Abba. The first strings of the guitar burst from the speakers.

_Half past tweleve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

As Sarah sang, a tall blond man entered the bar. He wore a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, dark leather gloves, fitted black denim jeans, and boots with Cuban heels. His soft white blond hair was set in a kind of rocker's fashion, floating everywhere and coming down to his shoulders. He sat himself at a table, ordered a Jack and Coke then watched the girl on stage who was struggling between fits of laughter to get the lyrics out. He thanked the waitress as she set down his glass.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

Sarah struck a pose, as the last notes of the song were played then stumbled toward the edge of the small stage laughing. She felt her stomach fly into her throat as she stepped off the edge of the stage unexpectedly. A strong pair of arms caught her and she landed against a rock hard chest. "Whoa there, you should watch where you're going," a velvet smooth voice said.

Still in his arms, "Thanks, I will," Sarah thanked him then burst out laughing again at seemingly nothing.

"I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but it seems like you've had plenty of them already," the stranger said still bracing the girl.

Sarah looked up at the tall man, barely able to make out his blond hair and blue eyes. The smell of leather and spiced peaches greeted her as she took a deep breath. Something tugged at her memory in the back of her mind, but she ignored it and straightened out of the strangers embrace. "I've only had a few shots. I'm all goo… gooooo… good," Sarah said staggering back to the bar stools where her friends were laughing, holding onto their sides for fear of them splitting.

"I can see that…" the man mumbled putting his hands on his hips.

Sarah plopped back on the bar stool as the song "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson came on the speakers. Nathan pulled Erin to the dance floor and Mike offered his hand to Heather. Sarah smiled as her friends attempted to moon walk and failed miserably. A black leather gloved hand was offered toward Sarah. "Since it would be a bad idea to intoxicate you further, would you care to dance instead?" the velvet smooth voiced stranger asked.

Sarah accepted the hand and was led out onto the dance floor. He put a hand at the small of her back and took her right hand in his left. "I over heard your friends say it was your birthday today, twenty-one I'm guessing?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"You're pretty good with the whole guessing of the games thing aren't you?"

"You could say that."

Sarah laughed again.

"You look quite beautiful when you laugh," he complimented.

"That's wonderfully sensitive, especially from a man who wears such tight pants."

"It forces all the blood to the heart."

Sarah stopped dancing she was laughing so hard. The stranger led her back to his table, supporting most of her weight since she seemed unable to, then sat her down.

"There, less likely to fall over if you're not standing in the first place."

"Thanksss," Sarah replied still giggling.

The stranger hailed down a waitress, "Can I get a glass of water for the lady?"

"Sure thing," the waitress said before rushing off.

Sarah looked at the dance floor where her friends were still dancing, only now it was to "Look Away" by Chicago. "What, may I ask, is your name?" the stranger drew back her attention.

"Sarah," she replied.

"A lovely name. I take it you go to the University here in town?"  
"Yep."

"You aren't going to remember a word of this conversation tomorrow, are you?"

"Nope!"

The stranger laughed, a wonderfully light and airy sound. At that moment, Heather walked over to the table. "I think it's time to go home Sarah."

"Do we have to?" she complained. "I was jus' gettin' to know… umm… whas your name?"

"Jareth."

Something tugged again at the back of Sarah's memory, but she couldn't quite remember it. "Yeah, that's it… Jareth. I was jus' getting' to know Jareth here."

"Sarah, I think if we stay too much longer Jareth will be getting to know you a little too well. No offense sir."

"None taken," Jareth replied.

Heather pulled Sarah up by the arm and toward the door. Nathan, Erin, and Mike followed. Eight blocks later, Heather led Sarah through their apartment door and into her room. Sarah fell asleep almost as soon as her body hit the bed. Heather pulled off her shoes and put a spare blanket over her before opening the window half way. "You're gonna want the fresh air come tomorrow morning," she muttered before leaving the room.

The cool night breeze drifted in the window along with a lean barn owl and a whirlwind of glitter. Once the glitter cleared, a man stood where the owl had. He was tall and looked remarkably similar to the stranger from the bar, except that he was dressed in black breeches, black riding boots, a leather breastplate, black kid leather gloves, and a midnight blue mantle with a high collar. He looked at the unaware girl lying on the bed and quietly moved toward her, sitting gently on the edge of her bed. He placed a gloved hand caressingly on her cheek and bent over her, brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back and ran his hand through her hair. He stood, "Happy birthday Sarah," he whispered quietly.

Then in another whirlwind of glitter, the man was gone and the owl was swooping out the window.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter and will leave a review to let me know what you thought of it.

Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!

Thank you!

Ismira Daugene


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah groaned at the obnoxiously loud twittering of birds. For some reason they seemed louder than usual this morning. She rolled on her side and pulled the blanket over her head. It didn't help to dim the sound at all so she sat up in bed, realizing it was a mistake at the last second. Her head was spinning; she closed her eyes to try to stabilize herself. Finally she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the kitchen, whose light was way too bright. Heather was sitting at the table with a coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other. "Morning!" she said brightly.

"Oh my, could you stop yelling? My head is pounding," Sarah whispered.

"Hmm… bit too much last night?"

"What the hell was in that stuff? I swear I only remember one or two shots. Everything after that is a blur."

Heather chuckled, "Yeah, I tried to tell you you'd had enough after the fourth kamikaze, but you insisted on more."

"Why? Why do you keep yelling?"

"I'm not, that would be the hang over."

"Ugh, kill me now," Sarah sat down at the table and rested her head on her arms.

"You'll live through it."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Do you remember that hot blond guy last night?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because he sent you a get well card this morning. It's on the table in the entry way."

Sarah got up and stumbled her way to the front door. On the table there was a white card with a bouquet of flowers on it. Sarah grabbed up the card and went back into the kitchen. "Well? What's it say?" Heather asked.

Sarah opened the card,

"_Dear Sarah,_

_ I realize you probably won't remember me from last night, however I don't think I'm likely to forget you. If I am correct, you are probably feeling miserable right now. I would recommend some strong herbal tea and walking. If you would be interested, I know of a splendid place downtown that serves said tea. We could get it to go and take a walk down by the river if you are amicable to such a meeting. If you are, I will be in The Blue Heron on the corner of Second street and Main between ten o' clock and noon._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Jareth_"

Sarah finished the letter. "Well?" Heather asked.

"I honestly don't remember this guy, Heather," Sarah shook her head.

"He's not counting on you to remember him. He just wants to meet for tea! I vote you go. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I suppose. Can I borrow your dark sunglasses though? I have a feeling I might need them."

Heather laughed and nodded her assent.

After a shower and brushing of teeth, Sarah dressed and headed out the door toward The Blue Heron. It was only five blocks from her apartment and she found it easily. As she walked in the door, a tall blond man wearing dark jeans, an oxford shirt stylishly un-tucked, and boots with a Cuban heel stood and greeted her. "Sarah, I wasn't sure if you would come," he said with a slight British accent.

Sarah breathed in the smell of spiced peaches, something tugged at her memory, but she couldn't quite grasp it. She held out her hand, "I'm sorry, but you guessed correctly in your letter that I wouldn't remember you. So forgive me if I ask just what happened last night?"

Jareth shook her offered hand. "Why don't we save that for our walk?"

"Okay, then how about you re-introduce yourself?"

"Forgive me, I'm Jareth King."

Another something tugged at the back of Sarah's memory, but she still couldn't seem to grab hold of it. "That sounds familiar. Have we met before? Besides last night?"

"Perhaps, I've been here and there. It's possible we've run into each other before," he answered evasively.

The waitress handed Sarah a large herbal tea and Jareth escorted her out of The Blue Heron and towards the river, walking slowly. Sarah sipped at the hot tea and found it did seem to help with the headache. "So, what happened last night that made you want to meet me today?"

"Would you like all the little details or the abridged version?"

"Abridged please, I'm not sure I can handle all of the little details," Sarah replied wincing slightly.

"Well, I first saw you when I walked in the bar. You were singing karaoke, an ABBA song if I recall correctly."

"That's not so bad."

"No, not yet. I had to catch you when you nearly fell off the stage though."

Sarah winced again, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Wasn't a problem," Jareth waved off her concern. "Then I asked you to dance. That didn't last too long since you couldn't seem to keep upright. You seemed to think a great many things were funny, almost none of which I understood. I believe you also made a comment on my tight pants. That was when I escorted you back to my table to be seated before you fell over. We chatted a little bit more then your roommate came over to take you home."

Sarah took another sip of tea trying to figure out why this would make Jareth want to see her again. When she voiced her question, he simply replied, "Curiosity mostly."

"Your answers are extremely unhelpful sometimes, do you realize that?"

Jareth smiled and led her toward the Veteran's Park that ran along side the river. They walked along in silence until they got to the playground at the park, which was deserted. Jareth led her over to the swing set and held a swing out for her then took a seat on the hard plastic swing next to hers. They gently swung back and forth watching a barge making it's way up the river. "How old are you?" Sarah asked out of the blue.

"That's a complicated question."

"How complicated could it be?"

"You see there's the age I am perceived to be, the age I am, then there's the age I act, which changes depending on my mood."

Sarah stared at him, "I perceive you to be around twenty eight."

"As do most people."

"So how old are you really?"

"How old are you?" he turned the question around on her.

"Don't you know that's one of the two questions you never ask a lady?" Sarah teased.

"Really?" he smiled. "And what pray tell is the other so that I might not ask it?"

"Her weight."

"Of course… are all women so sensitive about such subjects?"

"In my experience it's a fifty/fifty kind of deal. Some don't care one way or the other and some will nearly bite your head off for even mentioning it."

"I see…"

"So what do you do when you're not catching drunken girls falling off the stage?" Sarah asked taking another sip of tea.

"I manage several branches of a crystal company. We have just managed to get our foot in the door in the States and I'm here making sure everything goes smoothly."

"Crystal?" something else tugged in the back of Sarah's mind.

"Yes," he said then seemingly out of nowhere, pulled a crystal ball the size of an apple into his hand.

He theatrically rolled it along his arm then palmed it in his other hand holding it out for Sarah to examine. "If you hold it like this, it will show you your dreams…" he almost whispered.

Sarah glanced up at him for a brief moment with alarm in her eyes, but it disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared. She reached out and cautiously took the crystal, turning it in her hands. Jareth smiled as she held it up to the light and marveled as a dozen colors jumped through the crystal. "It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"You can keep it if you like."

"No, I couldn't. This thing is flawless, surely it must be worth a lot of money," Sarah said trying to hand it back to him.

Jareth waved her off, "I have dozens like that one. Please, consider it a gift."

Sarah smiled and drew back her hand, holding on to the crystal, as though afraid it would break. "Thank you."

Jareth nodded.

They swung in silence a few minutes more while Sarah finished her tea. "I should probably get back," she said standing up.

"I'll walk with you," Jareth offered standing with her.

Sarah nodded and led the way back toward her apartment. Jareth grabbed a hold of her hand as they walked. Sarah, slightly surprised at his touch, didn't pull away. "Would you mind too terribly much if I called on you again?" Jareth asked formally.

"Not at all. I'm staying here through the summer and into next semester."

They said some quick goodbyes after that and Jareth left Sarah on her doorstep.

* * *

Jareth walked along the street pondering. She truly didn't remember him. Not just from the previous night, but from six years ago. He knew this was a possibility. Runners, when returned from the Labyrinth, weren't supposed to remember anything about their trip to the Underground. However Jareth was a little hurt that she didn't remember him. He could see it in her eyes that his name and the sight of him tugged at something in the back of her mind though. If only he could bring that out, so she would remember him as he remembered her.

She'd grown over the past six years. Not only physically, but in other ways too. Her once long dark hair was now shoulder length and had lighter highlights in it. She dressed not in loose poet shirts now, but clothes that showed off her figure. He stopped himself before his thoughts traveled down the road of her figure. That was a slippery slope indeed.

He needed to figure out a way to make her remember without frightening her. Perhaps if he were to be bolder with her, show her the side of him that was more reminiscent of what she once knew instead of this more demure persona he'd taken up.

Jareth made up his mind. He would call upon her in a couple of days and force her to remember and in the process, show her how much he still cared for her. Jareth opened a portal to the Underworld and stepped through. The portal closed on it's own, leaving no trace of it ever having been there.

* * *

Once again, thank you so much for reading. I'd appreciate it more than you know if you would review and let me know what you think.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jareth was pacing his throne room when his steward walked in on him. "I'm sorry to bother you your Majesty, however you have a guest."

Jareth looked up, aggravated at his steward. "By all means Devon, show them in then," he said taking a seat on his throne.

Devon nodded and turned to escort the guest in. Jareth wondered who would be calling on him. He didn't have many visitors. Most Fae disliked coming to the Goblin Kingdom simply because it was that, a _goblin_ kingdom. They viewed the goblins as dirty little creatures that were always up to no good. Jareth, not being well liked among certain members of Fae society because of the "games" he liked to play, had been put in charge of the Goblin Kingdom at a young age. The high council had figured that by thrusting so much responsibility at him, he would have to sober up and take charge. However their plan backfired. The goblins and Jareth loved each other because of their matching personalities. Jareth loved puzzles, games, pranks, and having a good time; the goblins had much the same ideals. A bond of loyalty was formed.

Jareth had also formed a bond with the Labyrinth herself. Many former Fae Goblin Kings didn't realize the Labyrinth was alive and treated it with no respect. Hence why they didn't last very long. Jareth not only had a bond of respect with the Labyrinth, he had formed a bond of trust and considered the Labyrinth's needs and wishes as he ruled the kingdom.

Jareth looked up as he heard the clicking of heels and scuffing of Devon's boots. He stood as the Grand Council Woman, Desideria Rayne, entered his throne room, and bowed towards her. "Grand Council Woman, had I known you were coming I would have prepared a welcoming party," Jareth said addressing the white-blond woman.

She wore the traditional garb of her station, a simple, flowing, square necklined, scarlet dress with a black under gown. The long loose sleeves came halfway down the skirt of the dress. Her waist-long flowing hair was left undone, and she was unadorned by any jewelry except for a golden intricately woven circlet around her head. She was a woman who understood that in some situations, less was more. "Jareth, rise please," she said gesturing with her pale hand.

Jareth rose from the bow and stepped down. "Would you like a seat?" he asked offering her his own throne.

"That's quite alright thank you though."

Jareth nodded and resumed his seat on his throne. "What can I do for you Grand Council Woman?"

"Jareth my dear, can we not call this a casual visit?"

"Nothing is ever casual when you visit mother, else you would not be visiting."

"Well put my dear. Might we meet in a more private place then?"

"Of course," Jareth said and stepped down from his throne, took her arm and led her out into his gardens.

"Ah yes, this is much better. I've always loved the gardens here," Desideria said sitting on a marble bench overlooking a small grove of peach trees.

Jareth sat next to her. "What brings you to my kingdom mother?"

"The council received another request from Lord Abbadon."

"Oh? That old fool who rules the lands to the west?"

"Yes, he claims that the lands of the Goblin Kingdom should be his because in times long past his ancestors ruled them."

"He's been claiming that for years, what makes this time different?"

"He has proof."

Jareth looked alarmed, "What?"

"He has brought before the council a scroll containing the agreement laid out between the Abbadon family and the twenty third council. It states that Abbadon lent the land to the Council as a place to put the goblins. The council then sent a Fae to try to rule over the goblins and the Abbadons made the condition, knowing none would stick around to honor it, that if the king of the goblins could produce an heir in 1,000 years, they would turn the land over permanently to the Goblin King and they would make void any claim they had on the land."

"When was this agreement made?" Jareth asked placing a hand on his mother's arm.

She looked into his stormy blue eyes, "I'll give you one guess."

"Nine hundred ninety nine years ago?"

She nodded, "Lord Abbadon is claiming the right to his family's land and believes that since there is only a year left of the contract and you have no heir let alone a wife, that he should get what is due him now."

"The Council can't let him! Do you know what he'd do to the goblins? Abbadon is a xenophobic old fool who would destroy the Labyrinth and enslave the goblins!" Jareth had stood and was yelling.

"I know dear, that's why I'm here. If you were to take a wife and produce an heir Abbadon's claims would be void. I think it's time, my boy, that you came to court to choose a Queen."

Jareth stopped pacing and turned to give his mother a wide-eyed look. "I – I can't."

"Jareth! You must!"

"You don't understand."

Desideria stood and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Jareth, what do you mean? Have you found another? An equal?"

"She is my equal in everyway mother. She's beautiful, intelligent, and still believes in magic. And she can't remember me at all."

Desideria looked startled. "Do you mean to tell me you've fallen for a runner of your Labyrinth? Who?"

"Sarah Williams."  
"The girl who bested the Labyrinth? The only mortal to have done so?"

"The very same."

"Jareth… "

"I know mother! I know no one will accept her as a royal, I know how impossible it is to make her love me even if she had her memory back, I know I should choose a wife from the high court, but I can't! I can't leave her! I made contact with her again and resumed the bonding process I started six years ago. I danced with her again, I held her in my arms. You can't ask me to just leave her!"

There was a long pause as Jareth looked at his mother, his eyes pleading. "I was not going to ask you to my son," Desideria said, her hands seeking her sons'.

"What?"

"It is obvious you love her very much. I would support a union betwixt you and this mortal who has so thoroughly entangled you. I have much persuasion over the High Council. The majority would side with me," Desideria smiled up at her son.

Jareth smiled back, "Thank you mother."

"Of course my son. Now, as to your mortal remembering you. I would suggest getting her here in the Underground as soon as possible. It may not be as easy a transition as we'd like, but we don't have time to be gentle."

"Yes mother, I value your advice."

"My son, I must go now, the Council is meeting soon and I would be missed. Do not hesitate to ask for help though."

"Yes mother."

"Jareth… I know you. Ask for help if you have need, you'd be surprised at how many people are willing to help if you but ask."

Jareth looked down, "Yes mother."

Desideria embraced her son, "Fare thee well, till we next meet."

"Fare thee well mother," Jareth replied embracing her back.

They released each other and Desideria stepped back and disappeared in a swirl of golden glitter.

Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and thought of Sarah. The crystal glowed and he could see that he'd been right. She had put the crystal he'd given her in a place of honor on a high shelf in her bedroom. Having one of his crystals in the same room he wished to see into made things exponentially easier. Sarah was sitting in her chair reading. Her face was calm and she smiled at something she read before turning the page. "My Queen, I hope you have the strength for what is about to come," he murmured.

Jareth sighed and tossed the crystal up, it disappeared at the apex of its ascent. He walked back into his throne room. "Devon!" he called for his steward.

Devon came rushing into the room, his forest green robes whooshing around him. "Yes my King?"

Jareth lounged in this throne, "Tell me Devon, is that charming imitation of my labyrinth in the mortal world still open?"

"Yes my King. Monsieur Dubois has also opened a conservatory to go with it."

"If I do say, Devon, Charles Dubois is probably one of the most successful ex-runners of my Labyrinth I've ever seen."

"Yes Sire, I suppose he is, considering that he lost his brother to you."

Jareth glared at his steward. "He did not _lose_ his brother to me. He gave him up. Dubois didn't even get past the oubliets before he ran out of time."

"Perhaps if you had not sent him through the Forest of Eternal Night first, he would have made more progress."

Jareth frowned, "Yes well, what's done is done. Tell Monsieur Dubois to expect a visit soon and when I come, to kindly make sure his labyrinth is empty. I want to make sure Sarah and I are the only ones in there."

"Yes Sire, I shall inform him."

"Thank you Devon, that will be all."

"Yes your Majesty," Devon said bowing before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Any critiques, comments, or suggestions would be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: _Just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, you know who you are, and to thank everyone for favoriting and just reading in general. Reading the reviews gives me more motivation to write. Oh and I know I've been uploading every few days, but that might have to change to once a week, maybe slightly shorter. I have a couple chapters planned and partially written beyond this one, but finals are fast approaching at my university. So I might have to take a short break._

_Once again, thank you!_

___________________

**Chapter 4**

Sarah lay on her bed staring at the crystal ball Jareth had given her. It seemed to glow almost while sitting on her bookshelf next to a small red leather covered journal and it mesmerized her. It had been bugging her more and more over the past couple of days what the crystal reminded her of. Every time she looked at it, it seemed as though there was a box in the back of her mind that rattled, the information trying to get out. However the lock stayed firm and no matter how hard Sarah tried, she could not unlock it.

She decided to put it out of her mind for the moment and went to Heather's room. Heather was doing some last minute packing for Florida. Her parents would be stopping by to pick her up on their way to the airport in a few hours. "Need any help?" she offered.

"Yeah, could you hand me that stack of towels?" Heather said pointing vaguely behind her.

Heather's room was strewn with piles of clothing, towels, a couple of bathing suits, and toiletries. "It looks like you have everything, just need to get it all in the suitcase," Sarah said handing the towels to her roommate.

"Easier said than done."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week and a half, might be two weeks if Dad's cousin down there has anything to say about it."

Sarah smiled, "I'm sure you'll have a good time. Oh and thanks for leaving me the car. It'll help in the whole job hunt expedition."

"No problem, least I could do for you."

At that moment they both heard a knock at the front door. "Sarah, could you get that?" Heather asked.

Sarah got up and moved toward the front hall. She opened the door to see Jareth leaning against the frame. "Hello there," he said smiling down at her.

"Oh! Hi… umm, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought about you. I want to take you someplace, a surprise."

"Umm, okay? Hang on, just let me tell Heather," she rushed off down the hall to Heather's room.

"Jareth is here!"

"What?"

"Jareth… here… in front hall! He wants to take me someplace, he said it was a surprise."

"Well what are you waiting around here for? I don't need your help to pack, go!" Heather shooed her out.

"If I don't see you before you leave, have a good time in Florida!"

"Yes I will, now go woman!"

Sarah ran into her room, grabbed her purse and shoes and then went back into the front hall where Jareth was still leaning against the doorframe. He smiled as Sarah pulled on her flats. "Okay, where to?"

Jareth offered his arm to her; she took it. "I told you, it's a surprise."

He led her to a silver Aston Martin Vanquish. "This is _your_ car?" Sarah asked as he opened the passenger's door for her.

"Yes, is there a problem with it?"

"No! I mean… of course not. It's just…"

"The name's King, Jareth King," he said with a heavier British accent than normal.

"Exactly," Sarah giggled and slid into the black leather interior of the sleek car. Jareth climbed into the driver's side and maneuvered the car onto the street. "So are you even going to give me a hint?" Sarah asked.

"Nope! I want to see your reactions as we get there."

Sarah sat quietly as he turned onto the highway. The drive only lasted perhaps twenty minutes, but in that time the electricity between driver and passenger seemed to grow exponentially. Finally he slowed and pulled into a gravel parking lot. Sarah looked at the sign above the entrance to the large glass building, _Dubois' Gardens & Labyrinth_. Sarah stared at the word labyrinth. The thing locked in the box in the back of her memory and was struggling to get out, but the lock just wouldn't give.

Jareth smirked at her, noticing what she was staring at. He got out of the car and walked around to her door, opened it and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked up to the main entrance. "Two for the gardens and labyrinth," Jareth said addressing the woman at the ticket counter, handing her a green bill.

She handed Jareth two tickets and his change. He pulled on Sarah's hand, leading her inside the huge green house. The scent of exotic flowers filled Sarah's nostrils as she stepped into the first room of the enormous conservatory. It seemed all of these plants came from various tropic climates. There was a small brick path lined on either side by tall palms and ferns. Tropical orchids, Barbados Pride, Lucifer's Torch, and Sun Siren were interwoven between all the ferns. The next room was full of prairie flowers and plants more common in temperate climates. There was Aster, Coral Bells, Daylily, Peonies, Russian Sage, and wandflower among others. Jareth slowed and allowed Sarah to enjoy the beauty around them. The next room was a water room housing a large koi pond and many variations of water vegetation. Sarah marveled at the water lilies and their different colors. The bonsai room was next. The pride of the conservatory was standing in the middle of the bonsai room, a two hundred and fifty six year old Juniper. Sarah walked around the miniaturized tree admiring the spiraling trunk and curving limbs.

Finally Jareth led her into the Rose Room. Hundreds of roses were in bloom and letting off an intoxicating scent. They were sorted by species and color. Sarah walked around the room breathing in the sweet smells and admiring the delicate blossoms. Jareth let her lead the way out of the room, to the outside of the conservatory where viewers had the choice to either walk the labyrinth or return to the parking lot. Sarah seemed to hesitate at the entrance to the labyrinth, but Jareth pulled her along. "Come on," he coaxed pulling on her hand.

"It doesn't look too hard," she relented letting him lead her into the shrub walled maze.

"Left or right?" he asked her.

"Which way would you go?" she looked up into his blue eyes.

He smiled and led her to the right. The path seemed to go straight for a long while and Sarah got confused, "I thought this was a labyrinth, but there doesn't seem to be any turns?"

"You're just not looking in the right places. There's one just there," Jareth replied pointing to a spot.

"No there isn't, that's just shrub."

Jareth led her forward and Sarah's jaw dropped as she realized the optical illusion. "Nothing is ever as it seems in labyrinths," Jareth commented.

He stepped back and beckoned Sarah to lead. She took point and walked around corner after corner only to find that she was becoming hopelessly lost. Jareth saw her confusion and pointed her in the direction of a courtyard. There was a three-tier fountain and what appeared to be the entrance to a tunnel. "I'll bet it's a short cut," Jareth said and led her into the dark tunnel with shrub covering three out of the four sides.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Sarah asked.

"Getting tired?"

"Just a little. I'll be good in a minute," she leaned against the shrub wall.

Jareth put an arm against the wall and leaned on it beside her. "How are you enjoying the labyrinth Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, the thing locked in the box in the back of her mind was jumping up and down and banging against it's prison, but the lock held fast. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you are enjoying the labyrinth."

"Um, yeah… It's a piece of cake," the words seemed to slip out and Sarah almost didn't realize she'd said them until she saw the huge grin on Jareth's face.

"I thought you might say that," Jareth smiled, but then just as suddenly frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just… I think we should move along now."

Sarah nodded and started to lead the way.

_________________

Jareth let her get ahead. He needed to lose her for a bit, because he'd felt it, deep in his bones he'd felt the summons. A child had been wished away and he needed to respond as soon as possible. He figured he could deal with it quick enough. Suddenly an idea came to him. He smirked and with a wave of his hand, changed his garments to that of the Goblin King. A cloud of glitter marked the place where he disappeared.

___________________

Sarah wandered ahead, turning a corner then looking back to make sure Jareth was behind her. He wasn't, in fact he was nowhere in sight. Was this his idea of a joke? Sarah rushed back the way she'd come, to the place where she last remembered Jareth being with her. "Jareth?" she called out tentatively.

Silence answered. "Jareth?" she called a bit louder.

She turned a corner to find another deserted corridor. "Jareth this isn't funny!"

Sarah started to jog along the path. "JARETH!"

Suddenly she stopped. To her left was an opening in the hedges. She peered through thinking he could've gone this way. Sarah walked through the opening, not noticing when it closed behind her, locking her in the Underground.

She continued down the path, noticing a breeze had picked up and the sun had gone behind a cloud. She shivered rubbing her hands against her arms. Sarah peered around a corner. In front of her, the floor of the labyrinth turned to stone instead of dirt. She wondered why that was. She continued walking calling out Jareth's name, but no answer came. _He is so getting his butt kicked when I find him_, she thought to herself.

Sarah walked into a courtyard where a stone chair was set in the middle, facing away from her. There were also several large vases on pedestals. As she walked around the stone chair, she saw there was an old man with a long beard napping in it. However his beard was not the most interesting thing. He was wearing a hat with a bird on it. The bird's head rested on a long neck that seemed attached to the hat. Sarah jumped as the hat addressed her. "Hey there senorita!"  
She stared for a moment before asking, "Did you just talk?"

"Of course I just talked! What, you think this lump beneath me can talk in his sleep?"

Sarah's head was pounding, the box in the back of her mind seemed to rattle and shake with fury. "Hey, haven't you been here before?" the hat asked.

Sarah shook her head, thinking that she was losing her mind, "I don't think so…"

At that moment the old man seemed to wake up. "Finally! Tell her she's been here before!" the hat demanded of the man.

The old man squinted at her and hummed. "Yes, I do believe he is right. I do seem to remember you my dear."

The box in the back of Sarah's mind cracked and splintered, "Maybe you're right…" she mumbled, straining her memory.

Suddenly the box blew to pieces! Images, conversations, sounds, and smells all came rushing back to her. She gasped as the knowledge that she was back in the Labyrinth hit her with force. Sarah felt light headed and everything seemed to be swirling around her. She felt air whooshing around her and she was kneeling, holding her head between her hands. Her head truly felt as though something had exploded in it. Pain washed over her. "Hey, you okay senorita?" the hat asked as Sarah fell to her side and blacked out.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I 3 you all! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I get a little thrill every time I see there's a new review, so please send more and feel free to leave suggestions.

Also, a big thanks to LeCupcakeBandit on Deviantart for looking over this chapter before I submitted it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sarah curled into a fetal position and frowned. Her head was pounding. She tried to pull up the covers over her head, but wait, the sheet under her hand was silken and the bed was much softer than her own. Sarah's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. She was in a huge four-poster bed. The room was somewhat oval and made of stone. Soft rugs lay on the floor. A couple of chairs, a large wardrobe chest and some tapestries completed it. Sarah tried to breath slowly, but it didn't help at all. She scrambled out of the bed and rushed to the door, yanking on the handle. It didn't budge. There was another door across the room that she supposed led to a bathroom, she tried the knob on that one too, but it also failed to open.

Sarah felt trapped; heck there was no feeling about it she _was_ trapped. She backed up and leaned against a long curtain behind her only to find there was no solid wall behind it. Falling through the curtain, Sarah found herself on a balcony in the open night air. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the railing. The Labyrinth below was shaded in deep shades of blue and black and looked oddly peaceful under the twinkling stars. "Beautiful," a velvety voice breathed into her ear.

Sarah whipped around to see the Goblin King dressed all in black, moon light glinting off his fair hair, his shirt open half way down his chest and his breeches, well left little to the imagination. And another thing, too close, way too close. No backing up, so she took a chance and shoved. "How the hell did I get here?" she demanded.

Jareth stumbled back a step. "You came here all by yourself precious. I had some urgent business to take care of and I must have… _accidently_ left the portal to the Underground open. I had no part in you choosing to go through that portal," he finished crossing his arms.

Sarah snarled and without warning slapped him, "You dirty cheating bastard!"

Her arms were now at her sides, her hands in tightly clenched fists, nails digging into her palms. "If you hadn't left the portal open in the first place I wouldn't be here. Hell I doubt it was even an _accident_ as you claim. And you know what? This _is_ all your fault because _you're_ the one who stole my brother in the first place!"

"I did _not_ steal anyone. You wished him away… to the goblins if I recall correctly. The only reason I was in that room at all was to issue the challenge as is my duty."

Sarah seemed thrown off a bit by Jareth's retort. "I didn't _mean_ to wish him away and you knew it!" She paused for a moment then her eyes grew large and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh my gosh! Heather must be worried sick about me! You have to take me back right now," she demanded.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, "You forget, my dear, your roommate left for Florida this afternoon and I know for a fact she will not be back for at least a week."

Sarah felt her stomach drop out. "You-you can't keep me here all week!" her voice faltered, "Can you?"

Jareth smiled, "Perhaps… we have some things to discuss, and the discussions could get quite… lengthy."

"Oh no, you can't keep me here. You have no power…"

Jareth grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. "offffvvvvmmmmmmm…" He crushed his lips against hers his tongue sliding over the roof of her mouth then came down to tango with hers.

When he pulled back, Sarah was stock-still, her eyes wide and her mouth still hanging open. "I think that proves, precious, that I do indeed have some power over you," he smirked.

Sarah closed her mouth and looked up into his stormy blue eyes. She seemed to gain some measure of composure, but without warning, her hand came up and slapped him again. While he was in shock, she rushed around him and ran toward the door to his bedroom. She tugged and pulled to no avail. She turned and backed against the door when she saw him advancing slowly on her. He was massaging his jaw. "Just where do you think you would go if you did manage to get out?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Sarah tried to make a mad dash back to the balcony, thinking there might be a way to climb down, but Jareth grabbed her around the waist as she tried to get past him. He pulled her back against him and held her tightly, her arms pinned against her sides. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SCREAM UNTIL YOU LET ME GO!"

"By all means precious, scream to your heart's content. Nobody will come. You are in my kingdom, my rules, my subjects, my word is law."

Sarah stopped struggling. Jareth still held tightly to her. "Are you going to stop now? We have things to discuss."

"We have _nothing_ to discuss!" she hissed. "Now let me go and send me back!"

"No, I will halt time, Sarah, until we have talked. I will not let you go until I am satisfied that you have heard all I need to say to you. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. No one to help you Sarah."

Sarah went limp as his words sunk in. It was as if all of a sudden, the day's events came crashing down all at once on her. Her head was pounding again and she shuddered as she tried to breathe. A small sob escaped her lips as a tear emerged and ran down her cheek. Jareth pulled her to the bed as he sat and shifted her so he was cradling her more than restraining. She remained limp as the tears flowed freely and more sobs escaped.

Jareth rested his head on hers, which was against his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. He rocked her back and forth quietly comforting her as one might comfort a child after a nightmare. "It's not fair!" she said into his shoulder. "Why did you have to make me remember?"

Jareth hushed her and continued rocking. Sarah, mentally exhausted, slowly fell asleep in his arms. When she was breathing evenly, Jareth laid her back on his bed. He remained sitting next to her, slowly rubbing her forearm. "My poor Sarah, how little you understand. We shall correct that soon enough."

He stood and left her to sleep out her exhaustion.

* * *

Jareth made his way down to the throne room and took a seat in his chair. He launched one leg up over the arm and put a hand to his mouth. His other hand magically conjured his riding crop and he began to tap out a beat on his boot. Devon entered the room, his long green robes gently swaying with his slow walk. "Sire?" he asked.

Jareth looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sire, I've heard Ms. Williams is again in the kingdom."

"What of it?" Jareth asked.

"There have been inquires as to her health and if she shall be visiting outside the castle anytime soon?"

Jareth sighed, "Let me guess, these inquires were made by three particular individuals?"

"Yes Sire."

"You may inform them she is well and that she will leave the castle when I deem she is ready, not before."

"Yes Sire," Devon hesitated.

"Was there something else?"  
"One of the individuals thought you might say something like that and inquired if the Lady might have visitors?"

Jareth tapped his boot a couple more times. "Not just yet. Tell him I shall send for him when I decide Lady Sarah may entertain visitors."

"Of course your Majesty. "

"You are dismissed for the night Devon. Go to bed, you look like you need it old friend."

Devon smiled, "Thank you your Majesty," and left the room.

Jareth glanced up at the large gilt clock; it indicated that dawn would come soon. He sighed; he was going to have to face Sarah again in a few hours. Where did he even begin to start explaining to her? _Hello Sarah, I brought you here to marry and procreate with. You see I need an heir, and fast. I do hope you don't mind?_ He snickered a little at what her reaction would be to that.

He went back to tapping his boot. He did need an heir fast though, that much was true. Fae women had a gestation period of thirteen months. Jareth was counting on the fact that Sarah was Human and perhaps a Fae/Human child would have a shorter gestation period. Either way, the heir needed to be created very soon.

Something else occurred to Jareth, he wasn't quite sure of how much Sarah remembered. It was obvious she remembered him, but how much else did she remember? Maybe he would need to bring Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus in on this sooner than he thought. If anything, she would have good memories of them.

He disliked the amount of affection Sarah displayed for the Dwarf, but if it would help her acclimate to her new life, so be it. Jareth stood, deciding that he needed some sleep. He magically transported himself to his bedchambers. Sarah was still sound asleep on his bed. He paused a moment, thinking of what her reaction would be if she woke to him laying next to her. He supposed it would be much the same as earlier. He was too tired to transport her to another room, but he didn't want to scare her, so he stripped down and put on a pair of loose cotton pants that served as pajamas. He grabbed the extra coverlet at the foot of the bed and settled down on the backless settee near the window. It was much to short to accommodate his full length, but he made the best of it, fluffing up a pillow before falling asleep.

___________________

Thank you for reading! Please review!

More story coming your way soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I just realized how many chapters I've started off with Sarah waking up. Sorry about that! I'll try to vary it up a bit.

**Chapter 6**

Sarah woke to the smell of spiced peaches. She smiled and pushed her nose farther into the pillow where the smell was emanating from. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She hadn't been dreaming; she really was back in the Labyrinth. She sat up slowly, looking around her. She was still in Jareth's bedchamber and there he was, perched precariously on a settee under a blanket. It looked rather uncomfortable. His face seemed to mirror Sarah's assessment. Sarah wasn't sure what to do. She was sure the door was still locked. After her attempted escapes yesterday, she doubted he would be so absent minded as to leave it open.

Feeling the need for a shower, she wondered if the bathroom was open. She quietly got up and tiptoed to the door turning the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. She opened the door to see a huge master bathroom. There was a sunken bath that looked like a small pool, a shower that could fit four people comfortably, and a cupboard that she supposed housed towels and other things. Another door on the other side of the room led to the toilet.

Sarah opened the cupboard and pulled out two towels and a washcloth. Then moved to the shower and turned it on, letting the water warm. Stepping in, she let the steaming water rush over her. The gentle pressure and heat working into her muscles to loosen them relaxed her. She used a bar of soap to work all of the dirt and grim off of her. There was a bottle of what she supposed must be shampoo; she opened it and the sweet smell of peaches greeted her again. She rolled her eyes; Jareth might be a little too obsessed with peaches.

After rinsing off, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in one of the big white fluffy towels, then wrapped her hair as well in a slightly smaller towel. Sarah paused, her clothing from yesterday lay piled on the floor. It was quite dirty from her travels. She leaned back against the wall to figure out what she was going to dress in. Just then the door to the bathroom opened. She looked up in surprise to see Jareth wearing only loose dark cotton bottoms. He stretched, not having noticed her yet. Sarah couldn't help but notice the shift and strain of the muscles in this torso. She ripped her eyes away from them to look at his face. He smiled as he finished stretching and looked her up and down. "So this is where you went," he drawled.

"Do you mind?" Sarah asked, meaning for him to leave.

"I don't mind you being here, dressed like that, at all," he smirked.

Sarah glared at him, "That's not what I meant."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. Sarah sighed. "Do you have something I could borrow? I don't want to wear those again," she said pointing to her dirty clothes.

"I believe you're already borrowing something of mine," he smirked again. "However I think I can do you one better than lending you my clothing."

He raised one hand and produced a crystal. He glanced into it, smiled then tossed it at Sarah. She caught it, but it dissolved in her hands almost as soon as it touched her skin. A warm tingling feeling ran through her starting from where the crystal had dissolved. When it stopped, she looked down to find she was in a long empire waist pale blue day dress. Her hair was dry and she could feel that it had been pulled back into a French braid. She looked up giving Jareth a strange look, "Show off…" she muttered.

Jareth smiled at the young woman standing before him, admiring his handy work. "Now, if you don't mind, my dear, I would like to take care of my own daily needs," he said.

Sarah looked up in surprise, but walked past him out of the bathroom without comment. Fifteen minutes and one cool shower later, Jareth walked out of the bathroom dressed in dove gray breaches, a white silk shirt opened half way down his chest, a black vest, riding boots, and gloves. He didn't see Sarah in the room; he arched an eyebrow wondering where she went. Then he saw she was on the balcony looking over the Labyrinth again. The bright morning sun shone against her raven locks and brought out the highlights. It also made the dress she wore shimmer and sparkle.

He slowly walked up behind her, not making a sound, stopping when he was less than a foot away from her. "You seem in a much better mood this morning my dear," he commented.

"I'm still angry with you, make no mistake about that, I just find it easier to have a conversation when I'm thinking clearly," Sarah replied not turning around.

Jareth moved so he was standing beside her, resting his hands on the balcony railing. "Perhaps we should talk about why you're angry with me?" he said looking down on the goblin city.

He could see some early risers pushing wheelbarrows and setting up merchandise stands. "You need to ask why I'm angry?" she asked stiffly.

"I can imagine, however I'd like to hear it from you."

She turned her head toward him, glaring. "For starters, how about stalking me in the Aboveworld? Not to mention that you gave me a crystal, and don't think I don't know what you do with those. Then you go and trap me in the Underground again for what I can only begin to guess at!"

Jareth smiled then turned so he was sitting on the railing facing her. "To the first, I was not stalking, I was courting. To the second, who said that it was nothing more than a gift? And to the third, yes I did, and I'd do it again."

Sarah seemed speechless then she glowered at him again and shoved against his chest. Jareth felt himself tip backwards. His eyes widened as he realized he was falling over the edge. Air whooshed around him. He concentrated and his form shimmered transforming into an owl. He swooped up just before hitting the cobbled courtyard below and flapped to gain altitude then turned and glided to the balcony, transforming back just before landing. He marched into the bedroom where Sarah was now sitting on the settee he'd slept on last night. "Was that necessary?" he asked a little miffed that she would actually push him off a balcony.

"Yes," she said glaring up at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What if I'd fallen to my death? What would you have done then? You wouldn't have been able to get back to your world."

"I knew you'd figure out what to do," she said offhandedly.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. "Sarah, you try my patience. Would you please just hear me out? "

Sarah glared up at him, "Fine, why am I here?"

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing. Where to begin? "Sarah, how much do you remember of the Underground from your last visit here?"

"Visit? As I recall I didn't have a choice!"

"Sarah… please."

She sighed, "Some things are still fuzzy, but I remember pretty much all of it."

"Do you remember a certain peach?"

"Yes," she grumbled.

"It is the reason you are here."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of the Persephone Cannon?"

"Just in passing, why?"

"Persephone was a beautiful maiden who caught the attention of the King of the Underworld. The King abducted her and brought her to the Underworld to be his Queen. He tempted her with a pomegranate; all she had was but six seeds. According to the fates, any who eat the food or drink of the Underworld are doomed to dwell there eternally."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Are you telling me… that peach… All I had was one bite!"

"All Persephone had was six seeds."

Sarah rose to her feet, advancing on Jareth, her hand rising to hit him. But Jareth wasn't there, in a poof of glitter he disappeared. "CHEATER! GET BACK HERE!" Sarah yelled clenching her fists.

Jareth almost laughed at how childish she sounded. He had reappeared behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She gasped and struggled to get away. He held tighter and pulled her against him. "Are you going to attempt assault every time we talk?" he asked.

"Let me go Jareth!"

"No, why should I?"

"Because I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Well that's not much incentive for me."

"Why now? It's been six years! Why now?"

"Because, now you're old enough to keep."

Sarah stopped struggling for a moment. "What do you mean keep?"

"I told you, I was courting you in the Aboveworld."

"So what, you just decided that we need to move in together? You know, usually couples decide that kind of stuff together."

"Sarah, am I really so repulsive?"

Sarah tensed in Jareth's arms. He could sense she was trying to figure out how to answer that. "Repulsive… no. Annoying as all get out? Yes!"

Jareth laughed, "I can live with that."

"Would you please let me go?"

"If I let you go, you have to promise to sit calmly and not hit me… or push me off the balcony again. You wouldn't believe how disconcerting that is, even if you can fly."

"Fine."

"Promise."

Sarah sighed, "I promise to sit calmly and to not hit or push you."

Jareth released her. She turned to face him. He ushered her to the settee again and she took a seat. He sat next to her being careful not to touch her; she didn't want or need it just now. He let her think for a while, allowing her time to soak in all the new information she'd learned. A few minutes later, Sarah looked at Jareth, a worried expression in her eyes. "Jareth?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Am… am I stuck here? Forever?"

He could see she wasn't joking, and wanted a straight answer. He cast his eyes down. "Sarah, I'm not going to lie to you. You will be able to go back to the Aboveworld, but it will not be for a very long time."

"Why… why not?"

"Because the changing process has begun."

"I don't understand…"

"Think of it like this," he interrupted. "From the minute you stepped back into the Labyrinth, you've been slowly changing. The bite of peach you had during your last visit was the key, and once you stepped back into the Labyrinth, the key was turned to unlock the changing process. It's too dangerous for a changeling to journey to the Aboveworld while they are still changing," Jareth could see the distress in her eyes and her mouth open to protest.

"There is a steady stream of magic feeding your change here in the Underground," he continued. "It's nurturing you and feeding you the things you need to make the change. Without it, you'd be like a flower without water. You could survive for a little while, but not indefinitely."

"But you said I could go back later…"

"Yes, but it takes a while to make the change, and time passes differently here than in the Aboveworld."

Sarah quickly looked away. "I'm never going to see my family again, am I?"

"Sarah…" Jareth put a hand on hers. "I'm sorry Sarah."

"Why? Why didn't you just let me go?" she asked, a sob catching in her throat.

Jareth felt as though someone had driven a knife through his heart. He pulled his hand away from her and stood. "I have duties to take care of. I will send someone to show you to rooms you can use during your stay here," he walked swiftly to the door and left the room before he said something he would regret.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I love checking my e-mail to see new reviews and people who've added the story to their favorites. Keep watching for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Just a quick note before you read this chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but I decided to upload it anyway because of how patiently everyone has been waiting. Sorry for the waits, I'm almost done with finals though so yippee! Okay, now go read and review please!

**Chapter 7**

Sarah tried to control the tears streaming down her face. She would not give Jareth the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The bastard had effectively trapped her in the Underground for the rest of her life. She didn't know how long it took for a changeling to completely change, but she was quite sure however long it was, Jareth wasn't going to let her go back. An idea struck her and she sat up straight.

What if Jareth was lying? What if he just wanted her to stay here? Sarah rose and walked to the balcony again. A cool breeze played softly against her skin. Looking over the edge, she saw that she was more than four stories up. There was no way she'd be able to jump. Looking back at the entry way to the balcony, Sarah noticed there were ledges, about a foot wide, running along the outside of the castle. If she could walk along it to get to the roof that extended out twenty feet away, she could climb down from there.

Sarah looked back in the bedroom; quickly making sure the maid Jareth said he'd send hadn't shown up yet. Then she hitched up her skirt and stepped over the railing onto the ledge. She pressed her back against the cold stonewall of the castle and edged along. _Don't look down, don't look down_. As soon as she told herself not to look down Sarah did. _Damnit!_ The staggering drop made her stomach jump into her throat. She paused as she saw a goblin guard walking below her. _Please don't let him look up_, she thought. Pressing her back more firmly against the wall of the castle, Sarah slowly sidestepped till she reached the extended roof. She stepped onto the roof with relief, and then looked over the edge. There was a window directly below her with another ledge below that and a tall trellis with rather thick vines growing up the wall.

She edged her way over the side of the roof, catching her slippered foot on one of the thick vines… it held. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered herself further. Sarah's foot slipped as she was about to settle on another vine. Her body dropped and her hands clenched the vine above her. _Oh my god!_ her thoughts raced as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Carefully, her foot found another perch and she settled onto it warily. After fifteen minutes of negotiating the vines, she made it to the top of the trellis. From there it was just like climbing a ladder. Sarah dropped the last two feet and bent over, leaning her arms on her knees, breathing deeply. Looking up, she saw that she was standing in a cobble stone courtyard. Beyond the hedge she could see the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. _How am I going to get out of here_?

Sarah looked down; she hadn't realized how much this dress made her stand out. The light shimmery blue seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Knowing Jareth, the dress actually did have glitter sewn into it. She was going to have to find a cloak or something else to wear. Sarah crept to the edge of the hedge watchful for more goblin guards. There was a wide thoroughfare between the hedge and the Goblin City. Sarah looked both ways then quickly darted across into the shadow of an alley. Walking along, she heard a familiar voice, "I'll take three of those my good man."

Sarah peered around a corner to see Sir Didymus at a fruit stand. He was handing the goblin a small handful of coins in exchange for some apples. He turned and headed toward where Sarah was hiding. "Sir Didymus!" she called out from the shadows.

The tiny fox/terrier looked about, "Who did call my name? Show thy self!"

"Sir Didymus! Over here!"

Didymus looked over and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw Sarah in the alleyway. "My Lady?"

"Shh! Come here!"

Didymus made his way over to Sarah. "My Lady! What are you doing back in the Underground?"

"It doesn't matter Didymus, I just need to get out."

"Truly, before the King knows. Perhaps I may know of a way," Didymus turned to lead.

"Wait!" Didymus turned back around at Sarah's call. "I can't go out there dressed like this! I need a cloak or something."

"Wait here my Lady," Sir Didymus rushed off to a merchandise stand a ways down the street.

He looked to be negotiating with the goblin running it. After a few minutes, he came back with a used torn cloak and handed it to Sarah. "Here my Lady, tis the best I could do under such circumstances."

"Thank you Didymus!" Sarah hugged the little fox then put the cloak on.

It covered her enough so she wouldn't draw attention. "My Lady? If I may ask, how did you get to the Underground again?" Didymus asked leading her onto the street.

"Jareth tricked me. He wants to keep me here, but I can't. I'd never see my family again, and I have responsibilities in the Aboveworld."

"I see my Lady. I believe I have an idea. However it may be perilous."

"I'll risk it, I just need to get home."

"If you insist my Lady."

Sarah followed Didymus down street after street, past vendors, houses, and even what she thought must be the goblin version of a mansion until they reached a gate leading out of the city. It wasn't the same gate she'd entered on her previous stay in the Underground. This one led out to a wooded area with tall dark trees whose canopy seemed to soak up all the sunlight, leaving little to none for the forest floor. "Where are we going Didymus?"

"To the Pond of Infinite Destinations my Lady. I've heard tell that it is able to transport beings from one world to the next."

"Wow, that's some name."

"Surely."

Sarah continued to follow Sir Didymus, even when he went off the beaten path. Her dress was becoming ripped along the edges where it caught on bushes and bracken. The air was becoming colder the farther into the woods they went. Less and less light streamed through the canopy, but then again, the sun was setting so there was less light in general. The ground was sloping downward now and Sarah found it was also becoming softer. Suddenly, they heard a long low howl. Sir Didymus and Sarah froze. "What was that?" Sarah whispered fearfully.

"I know not my Lady. Just that there be fearsome beasts in the Woods of Eternal Night," Didymus said still frozen to the spot.

They listened carefully, and Sarah shivered as they heard another howl, this time closer. Didymus grabbed her hand and pulled her along at a run. "Come my Lady! We must move quickly!"

They darted through the undergrowth of the forest, weaving in and out of the tall dark trees. Sarah could hear pounding paws behind them, crashing through the bushes. "Didymus!"

"I know my Lady! Just a little further! Once we get to the pond we shall be safe!"

Up ahead, Sarah spotted a glimmer of the pond. Sir Didymus pushed his way through a large patch of bushes. Sarah tried to follow but her dress got caught on a branch. "DIDYMUS! HELP!"

She could hear the pounding paws getting closer. Sir Didymus pulled on Sarah's hand and she pulled on her skirt. Finally, it ripped and they fell backward crashing to the ground at the edge of the pond in the sunlight. An infuriated howl rose in the woods and Sarah could just make out a large dark shape bounding back into the darker parts of the forest. She lay back on the cool ground catching her breath. "My Lady, I believe we are truly fortunate. However you had no reason to be afraid. I would have fought for you to my last breath had it been necessary."

"Thank you Didymus. Why didn't it attack us?"

"Because the creatures of the Forest of Eternal Night fear the light. They are repulsed by the sun."

Sarah sat up, still a little bewildered at their near encounter with the beast, and looked at the pond. It was medium sized in a fairly large clearing. It's crystal clear waters allowed Sarah to see down to the bottom that was covered with pebbles and underwater vegetation. "So how does this work?" Sarah asked the fox.

"I am told all one needs to do is merely look into the depths of the pond and think of where they would like to be. Then step into the water."

Sarah rose and moved to the edge of the water. Looking into the crystal clear water, she thought of her bedroom in her apartment. An image appeared in the pond, as though a reflection. It was her room, and it was all there. Her bed covered by the quilt her Gran had made her before leaving for college, her set of oak dresser drawers, her tall bookshelf filled with books of every shape and size. Sarah stared in awe until she heard Sir Didymus clear his throat behind her. She turned to face him, "Thank you Didymus. I can't even tell you how thankful I am to you."

She hugged him. "Twas no trouble at all my Lady. To help a maiden in a time of need is the core of the knight's code of honor."

"Still, I owe you."

"Come my Lady, tis time for you to return."

"Take care of yourself Sir Didymus."

"You too my Lady."

Sarah looked into the pond again, seeing her room. She stepped into the pond expecting to get wet, but the moment her foot touched the water, she felt a swirling sense of vertigo. She lurched forward and felt cool wood under her hands. Sarah breathed deeply. There wasn't the smell of earth and water and trees anymore. Now it was the wildflower scent emanating from the Glade plug-in under her desk.

Sarah pushed herself up, swaying slightly as the vertigo lingered. Steadying herself with the help of a chair, Sarah moved to her bed and sat down. The vertigo seemed to be getting worse. Perhaps if she just laid down for a nap. Sarah closed her eyes before her head hit the pillow.

**o O o O o O o**

Jareth was sitting on his throne. There were two goblins before him; one was petitioning that the other stole his hat. The supposed thief was petitioning that he thought the hat was a free hat for anybody to use. Jareth put a hand to his temple, rubbing in slow circles. He didn't need this kind of petty squabbling, there were better things he could be doing. "Nit! Give the hat back to Wit and don't take it again. Wit, keep your hats where they won't be confused as public hats. That is all."

The two goblins bowed and retreated before their king decided to kick them out the window. "Sire?" a timid voice asked.

Jareth looked up to see a young elf maiden before him. "Yes Cerulean?"

"Sire, the girl you sent me to show to her rooms… she's not where you said she'd be. I could not find her."

Jareth sat up straighter. "What do you mean? Did you check the entire room? And the adjoining rooms and balcony?"

"Yes Sire, she was not there."

Jareth's face grew dark and he pounded a fist on the arm of his throne. "Guards! Search the castle for her! If you find her, bring her to the throne room. I shall return shortly."

Goblins started running every which way while in their midst, the Goblin King transformed into an owl and swooped out the window to search the Labyrinth by air.

**o O o O o O o**

It was well past midnight when the king swooped back into his throne room in defeat. He'd not found a trace of Sarah. As he dropped onto his throne, a pair of hobgoblins entered escorting a small fox/terrier between them. "Your Majesty? We found one who saw the Lady Sarah," the taller of the two said.

Jareth stared down at the small furry knight. "Well?"

"Sire, I did see the Lady Sarah. Knowing your history together, I thought it best not to mention it and to simply do as she asked."

"And what did she ask?"

"For my help in leaving the Underground."

"That's not possible. You would need magic to do so and I know you don't have any."

"It was not my magic, or lack thereof that we used Sire."

Jareth glowered at the tiny knight, "Explain."

"There is a pond in the Forest of Eternal Night. It is said that it can transport a being from one world to the next."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Jareth made his retaliation. "You fool!" he hissed in a deadly whisper. "Do you realize what you've done?! She could die because of your ignorance!"

Sir Didymus' knees gave out under him. "Surely not! I could not live with myself if I sent the fair maiden to her death. Please Sire, tell me it isn't so!"

"If we move quickly it may be prevented. Where did she go?"

"Her room, in her apartment."

Jareth stood and vanished in a cloud of dark glitter that swirled ominously to the floor. Sir Didymus put his head in his paws, "I hope I have not caused her any harm."

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah stumbled to the sink in the kitchen. The vertigo had dimmed after her nap, but a churning nausea had replaced it. Her hand shook as she filled a glass with water and slowly took a sip. The glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor as she gagged on the small amount of water that had entered her mouth. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought desperately.

Using the countertop to support her, she moved back toward her room. Once she reached the hallway, the world started to spin. She couldn't keep upright so she sank to her knees, resting her head against the wooden floor. She gripped her middle as she dry heaved. Her head felt like she was spinning in circles at a hundred miles an hour. She fell to her side on the floor and curled in on herself in a tight ball before losing consciousness.

**o O o O o O o**

Glitter flew everywhere as Jareth poofed into Sarah's room. He glanced anxiously about, not seeing her. "Sarah?" his voice sounded strained.

He moved quickly out to the hallway and spotted her on the floor. "Sarah!"

**o O o O o O o**

**Author's Note**: *Leans head back and does an evil laugh* MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sorry, couldn't help myself… Thank you for reading! Sorry about the cliffhanger… actually I'm not, but that's just because I know what happens next. *smirk*

Keep watching for the next chapter! It'll be a coming soon!

Please review! I love hearing your opinions, suggestions, comments, and critiques!

Oh and just as a side note, I have this song on my iTunes that it pops up randomly sometimes when I'm writing Labyrinth fanfic and I find it quite ironic. Go check out "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher. Listen to the lyrics carefully and try to tell me that it isn't ironic… ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rahbyn the elf hunched over his desk. There were papers stacked on every flat surface in ordered chaos. His weekly report to the King was late because of a certain hypochondric goblin. Rahbyn cursed the goblin in question then started filling in the report. The tedious work reminded him of when he was an apprentice and was constantly filling out reports for one thing or another. As he dipped his quill in the ink jar, a loud pop came from the front room. Rahbyn stood and marched out of his office. "You infuriating goblin! There is nothing wrong with you! Now go…" Rahbyn stopped as he saw the Goblin King.

He was holding a woman, human by the looks of her, and seemed quite worried. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry," Rahbyn started to apologize.

"Never mind, she needs your help now," the King said as he laid the pale woman on an examination table.

"Of course!"

Rahbyn rushed around the table to the woman's side. He felt her wrist for a pulse, which beat sluggishly. Then he held both hands over her, palms down and chanted a examining spell that made his hands glow faintly. "She is a changeling, no? It seems that her supply of magic was cut off and she was starting to suffocate, so to speak, without it."

The King gave him a concerned look. "Not to worry your Majesty, now that she's back in the Underground, she should start the healing process. However there is a potion I can give her to speed it up."

"By all means then, give it to her."

"Yes Sire," Rahbyn rushed off to the cupboard with his potion stores in it.

As he started mixing the potion, he spoke to the King. "Sire? If I may be so bold, who is the young lady? I've never seen her before."

"This is Lady Sarah. She is an honored guest of mine in the castle at the moment."

"Ah, I see. This wouldn't happen to be the same Lady Sarah who beat the Labyrinth six years ago would it?"

"The very same, healer."

Rahbyn mixed the rest of the potion in silence. When it was finished, he brought the cup over. "If you please your Majesty, hold her up so she doesn't choke."

The King carefully put an arm behind Sarah's shoulders and lifted her torso. His other hand supported her head. Rahbyn approached and held the cup to Sarah's lips, slowly pouring the blue translucent concoction down. "She'll sleep now for a while. She should stay in bed for at least two days. I'll check in on her tomorrow morning," Rahbyn said as he finished.

The King nodded, "My thanks to you."

Rahbyn nodded then waved his hand in front of his face to clear away the confounded glitter that swirled around as the Goblin King disappeared.

**o O o O o O o**

Jareth gently laid Sarah down on a large bed in the Rose Suite. The room was decorated in soft pinks and rose wood accents with intricately carved roses in the woodwork. It was of moderate size, with an adjoining bathroom. He pulled the covers up over her and stepped back crossing his arms. Why didn't she listen to him? He had warned her what would happen if she went back to the Aboveworld. The foolish girl before him lay in peaceful repose. Her dark hair haloed around her head. Jareth huffed and exited the room.

He transported himself to the throne room and promptly began pacing. Sarah was infuriating! He'd warned her what would happen and yet she had gone anyway. The little traitor of a knight would have to be punished for this. He'd almost killed Sarah. Just taking her through the Forest of Eternal Night was bad enough.

Jareth groaned and plopped down in his throne. His riding crop appeared in his hand and he started to beat out a steady rhythm on his boot hitched up to rest on the arm of the throne. A throat clearing made him pause. "Yes Devon?" the King asked without looking.

The old elf stepped into the throne room. "If I may your Majesty, you seem like you need someone to complain to," he offered standing a respectful distance from the throne with his arms folded in his sleeves.

Jareth looked up at the elf. He'd known Devon since he'd first taken the throne. Devon had been there to help him adjust to ruling the goblins and to explain to him the necessity of keeping the goblins under control. "I don't understand her, Devon. I have told her nothing but the truth, but she doesn't trust me. I profess my feelings to her, and she shoves me away."

"Sire, think back to your interactions with the Lady Sarah during her first time in the Labyrinth."

"What of it?"

"This was the time when you professed your feelings for her correct?"

Jareth nodded.

"Sire, she was only a girl then, barely into her fifteenth year. At that age, humans are just learning of feelings for one another. Your offer fell on ears that were not yet ready to accept such a proposal."

Jareth stared thoughtfully at the steward. "Devon, are you telling me I have to do it again? That I have to bare my soul to her once more?"

"You knew this would not be an easy task when you took up, your Majesty."

"Yes, but this? This is like starting from scratch! We don't have the time to waste! I need a Queen and an heir now."

"Yes your Majesty, but surely a couple of weeks of courting would do wonders for the Lady Sarah's opinion of you."

Jareth pondered Devon's words for a moment. "You may be right," he said as he rose from his seat. "Remind me to give you a pay raise Devon."

Devon smiled, "Incidentally Sire, this was not the only reason I came to you just now.

"Oh?"

"You've received a correspondence from Lord Abbadon," Devon said handing a scroll to Jareth.

"The old fool trying to scare me off my throne?" Jareth sneered taking the offered scroll.

_To Lord Jareth, King of the Goblins,_

_Well wishes to you Lord Jareth. I regret to say I have not taken the liberty of visiting your kingdom and I would like to rectify that. It is appalling to me that we have been neighbors for more than 400 years and this oversight has persisted for said time. With your bidding, I shall arrive three days hence._

_Regards,_

_Lord Abbadon_

_Ruler of the Plains of Vulhr_

Jareth re-read the letter several times. "Have you read this Devon?"

"Your Majesty presumes that I read his mail?"

"I presume that you saw who it was from and checked it for curses and other foul magic."

Devon's mustache twitched in a smirk, "Yes your Majesty, I checked it."

"What does the old fool think he's up to? He hasn't visited my kingdom in the 473 years that I've been ruling."

"Perhaps it's just as the scroll says, Sire? He just wants to visit."

Jareth looked up at Devon dubiously. "For some reason I doubt that." He went back to tapping his boot. Suddenly, he stopped, "Devon, has word reached beyond my kingdom that Sarah is here?"

"Your Majesty knows how the servants gossip. With news such as the Lady Sarah's return, rumors have flown like wildfire."

"I want Sarah on lock-down when Abbadon is here. I don't want her anywhere near Abbadon."

"My Lord suspects something of Lord Abbadon's intentions with the Lady Sarah?"

"I won't voice them, but yes, Devon."

"It shall be as you say then, Sire."

Jareth nodded and Devon made his exit.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah felt sick. There was a pounding in her head and her stomach felt like the sea during a violent storm. She groaned and was going to turn on her side when she noticed a weight on her. Her eyes fluttered open to see a small dark shape sitting on top of her stomach. "Ooooh! Lady wakin' up!" a high-pitched voice said.

There was a shuffling noise from around the room and Sarah could feel the bed shift as other small bodies climbed up and sat on either side of her. A low light flared as someone lit the candle beside her bed. In the flickering yellowish light, Sarah could see that there were five small goblins including the one sitting on her. They all had buggy eyes and wide mouths, but the similarities stopped there. The one closest to her on her right was covered in forest green fur and looked almost like a koala bear, the one next to it was dull grey and long and lean. The one sitting on top of her was a brownish color and it's head was significantly bigger, in contrast, than it's body; it's neck didn't look like it could support the weight. The two on Sarah's left were varying shades of tan and looked like mini sumo wrestlers. "What… who are you?" Sarah asked.

The one on top of her pointed to himself, "I'm Meep! And that's Thump, Nit, Wit, and Romp," he pointed at the other goblins as he said their names then crossed his arms and smiled down at Sarah as though impressed with himself for remembering all their names.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lady Sarah new in Goblin Kingdom. We wanna meet her!" Meep said still smiling.

"Well thanks, but I really don't feel so good right now, so if you could get off me…"

"Oh!" Meep hurried to get off Sarah, sprawling on the bed beside her in the process.

"Thanks," Sarah said curling up on her side to try and ease the rolling storm in her stomach.

"Welcome, Lady," Meep mumbled.

"Meep? Do you think you guys could get me a glass of water?"

"Sure Lady!" Meep, Romp, and Wit hurried off the bed and Sarah could hear the sloshing and spilling of water both into a glass and on the floor.

A moment later, a half-filled glass was pushed onto the nightstand. "Here go Lady!" Meep said as he crawled back up on the bed.

Sarah propped herself up on her elbow and slowly sipped some of the water, letting it settle into her stomach. It didn't seem to help; in fact, it seemed to make the rolling worse. "Meep, is there a bathroom nearby?"

Meep silently pointed to the door that led to an adjoined bathroom. Sarah nearly threw the glass back onto the nightstand and ran to the bathroom. The goblins cringed as they heard a wet splashing and Sarah's heaving. "Maybe someone should get Kingy?" Meep suggested.

Nit and Wit pointed their tan fingers at each other and Thump and Romp shook their heads violently. "We'z not suppose ta be in here in first place! Kingy be mad…" Romp said crossing his grey arms.

"But Lady need help," Meep said and cringed again as more splashing was heard.

The other goblins stared back at Meep, reluctant to face their King's wrath for entering the Lady Sarah's chambers. Meep sighed, "Fine! I go…" then disappeared from the room.

The four other goblins looked at each other and in a stroke of brilliance, for a goblin that is, decided to leave before Kingy got there.

**o O o O o O o**

"Kingy?" Meep squeaked from beside the King's desk in his study.

Jareth looked down at the little goblin. "Kingy is needed in Lady's room."

"And how would you know that?"

Meep shivered a little, "Cuz goblins see that Lady is awake and making bad splashy noises in bathroom."

Jareth's eyebrows rose with concern before he disappeared in a cloud of glitter. Meep coughed and brushed the glitter from his long nose.

**o O o O o O o**

Jareth appeared directly in Sarah's suite to see the bed sheets strewn haphazardly and to hear, as Meep put it, splashy noises coming from the bathroom. He cautiously entered the bathroom to see Sarah kneeling before the porcelain god, clutching at the rim with one hand and clutching her middle with the other. She was breathing hard, but seemed to be done throwing-up. Jareth approached her and gently pulled her hair back from her sweaty face. "Thank you," Sarah breathed not looking at him.

Not saying a word, Jareth put a hand under her arm and helped to her rise. He led her back to the bedroom and covered her with the sheets as she lay back down. He noticed the glass of water on the nightstand. "Water on an empty, upset stomach is not good you know," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now you tell me."

Jareth waved a hand theatrically and a glass of room temperature ginger ale appeared in it. "Here, this is better," he handed Sarah the glass.

She propped herself up on an elbow again and took a small sip. It went down smoother than the water and she took another sip before setting the glass down on the nightstand. She closed her eyes, but Jareth could tell she was simply resting, not sleeping. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Very early morning."

"I'm sorry you got up for me."

"Don't be, I'm an owl remember? I was up anyway."

Jareth brushed a hand along her arm then rose to leave. "You should sleep more," he said.

"Jareth?" Sarah called out.

"Yes?"

"We… we need to talk," she yawned.

"Of course, in the morning when you wake up," Jareth replied moving to exit the room.

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah murmured.

"You're welcome Sarah," Jareth whispered, silently closing the door.

**o O o O o O o**

"Tell me what happened after you stepped through the pool," Rahbyn's soft voice asked Sarah while he felt for her pulse.

"I felt really dizzy and tired. I slept for about five or six hours and when I woke up, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I tried to drink some water, but it wouldn't go down, then I tried to go back to my bed, but I never made it. I passed out in the hallway," Sarah reported to him, sitting up in bed.

She'd woken that morning feeling much better. Rahbyn, the healer, had walked in shortly after Sarah woke and started to examine her. "And you said you only have a headache now?"

"Yes, but it's barely noticeable. What exactly happened to me?"

Rahbyn put Sarah's wrist down and folded his hands in his lap. "You are changing Lady Sarah and your body requires a steady stream of magic to support that change. When you re-entered the Aboveground, the stream of magic was cut off, and in a way you were suffocating without it."

Sarah looked down at her hands, "So… that means…"

"That I was right, and you didn't listen to me," Jareth's voice completed her sentence as he walked in the door and stood at the foot of her bed.

Sarah looked up at him and frowned, "You don't have to be so smug about it."

Jareth smiled, "Rahbyn, if you are finished, I'd like a word with Sarah."

"Of course your Majesty. Just know that she should stay in bed for another day. She should be healthy as ever tomorrow," Rahbyn said moving about collecting his bag and leaving.

"Thank you Rahbyn," Jareth said never taking his eyes from Sarah.

Once Rahbyn had closed the door, Jareth moved to sit on the bed beside Sarah, one hand resting on her knee. "How are you today Sarah?"

"Better," she blushed. "I'm sorry you had to see that last night."

Jareth waved the hand not resting on her, "It doesn't matter, as long as you are feeling better now. You requested that we talk today. What is it you wished to discuss?"

"My being here… in the Underground."

"Ah yes, Sarah, before you start, I'd like to apologize for dragging you here against your will. I should have consulted with you first."

Sarah stared at Jareth. He was apologizing to her. "Wow Goblin King. I never pegged you as the one to say sorry."

Jareth frowned, "I'm not above admitting when I'm wrong. I'm just very often not wrong."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"What is it you wanted to talk about Sarah?"

She bit her lower lip before speaking. "Jareth, I want to know… I want to know why I'm here."

Jareth thought for a moment before speaking. "Sarah, do you remember the words I spoke before you claimed I had no power over you?"

"Not really, no. I was concentrating more on remembering the right words to say."

"I thought as much. Let me repeat them to you now:

_I ask so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." _Jareth paused. "Do you know what I'm asking of you Sarah?"

Sarah sat staring, but not seeing him. Her mouth hung slightly open. "Sarah, I realize this may seem a bit much, but I want you to know," Jareth took her hand in his free one. "I want you to know how I feel so there is no misconceptions. I purposely gave you that drugged peach your first visit here because I was arrogant and didn't believe there was even a possibility of you turning down my offers. Had I realized how head strong and dedicated you were, I would have reconsidered my actions."

Sarah's eyes seemed to focus on his, "You… you loved me?"

"Love my dear, present tense. But yes, I may not have acknowledged it very well back then, but I loved you then too."

Sarah sat still, thinking for a moment. "Jareth… I… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't. Don't say anything just yet. Let's go through these next few days and then perhaps you will know what to say."

Sarah nodded. "Oh, and Sarah, I have a visitor coming the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be giving you a short tour of this area of the castle and I'd appreciate it if you could stay in the areas that I show you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced. "I'll leave you to rest then. I'll be back later to check in," Jareth said before closing the door.

Sarah settled back into the pillows that propped her upright. Looking around the room, she saw there was little to do. A shuffling noise near the foot of the bed caught her attention though. "Hello?" she inquired of the noise.

"Is Kingy gone?" a small voice asked.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Yay! Now Meep can play with Lady," Meep said bounding onto the bed followed by Nit, Wit, Romp, and Thump.

Sarah smiled, "What do you want to play?"

"Meep has these," he said holding up a deck of playing cards. "Lady know how to use them?"

"Of course! Do you guys know how to play Go Fish?"

"Sure, but ain't no fish in here..."

Sarah laughed. "Not that kind of fishing! Here, let me show you," Sarah said as she took the cards from Meep and began to deal.

**o O o O o O o**

**Author's Note**: Thank you peoples for all the great reviews! I love getting them! Just as a side note, I'm out of school now and on summer vacation. I'm still going to attempt to get a new update out once a week and hopefully the updates will be bigger. I want to try to finish the story before I leave for my tour of Europe because I will be too busy to write then.

Please keep sending the awesome reviews! I love hearing what you have to say!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jareth sighed as he read through a trade request. He'd been kept busy all day and hadn't been able to check in on Sarah. Instead, he'd had lunch sent to her with a note promising he'd visit after dinner. Being King was demanding and because he'd spent the better part of a couple of days seeing to Sarah's needs, the kingdom had gone without. He'd spent all of today trying to catch up so he could spend more time with Sarah tomorrow. Finishing the trade request, Jareth picked up a quill and wrote out a reply to Lord Beckley of the nearby Waork Mountain Kingdom, granting him access to the Goblin Kingdom to sell his wares in the Goblin City.

Jareth laid down his quill and decided to delegate whatever he could to Devon in the morning. He rose from his desk and made his way to Sarah's room. Once there, he opened the door a crack. Peering inside, he saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Sarah was lying on her side, curled up under the blankets fast asleep. Resting beside her, and one on top of her hip, were goblins. He recognized the small goblin perched precariously on top of Sarah's hip as Meep. There were playing cards scattered on the blanket and floor. Smiling, Jareth silently entered the room. He gazed at Sarah's peaceful face as she slept, then bent down and softly kissed her forehead. He quietly backed out the door, waving a hand to dim the lanterns as he did.

A smile came to Jareth's face as he walked down the hall to his own room. He was thinking of the places he'd show Sarah tomorrow. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd like his castle, but there were certain places he knew she'd love. Jareth undressed once he reached his room and glided in between the sheets. He fell asleep smiling at the thought of Sarah's reactions to his castle.

**o O o O o O o**

"Come now Sarah, how long does it take to get dressed?" Jareth's annoyed voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Jareth, I can't wave a hand and magically be dressed. Patience is a virtue you know," Sarah remarked tying the last tie closed on her pale green dress.

She combed through her hair one last time before opening the door to see an irritated Goblin King leaning against the wall. His eyes widened as they took her in. "You look wonderful Sarah. Forgive my lack of patience," he complimented pushing off the wall and offering her a gloved hand.

Sarah blushed, "Thank you," she accepted his arm.

Jareth led her down the hall to a small private dining room. He held out a chair for her before seating himself. A few goblin servants entered after he sat down with trays of fruit, bread, and tea. "This is the first on our tour today," Jareth said after the goblins retreated. "This my private dining chamber where I would have you eat while my guest is here. I shall join you when I can, but I'll be required to have at least one formal dinner with him when he arrives."

Sarah took a bite of a bright red strawberry and nearly moaned in delight. "These are amazing!" she said taking another.

"They're picked fresh daily from the royal gardens. I'll remember your preference for them," Jareth said looking over his cup of tea at her.

They ate in silence for a little while until Sarah laid down her napkin. "Do you have more kingly stuff to do today?" she asked.

Jareth snickered, "Kingly stuff? I don't believe I've ever heard it referred to as such, but to answer your question, no. Today is for you my dear. I have planned a small tour of the area of the castle I'd prefer you to stay in while my guest is here. If you are finished with your breakfast, then we shall begin."

"Of course, where to first?"

Jareth offered her his hand. Sarah took it and they entered the hallway. "Obviously there is your suite, and that door there leads to mine," Jareth said pointing to a dark paneled door. "Down this way we have more suites and in here we have a collection of art if you would like to see it."

Sarah nodded and they entered the gallery to see paintings, statues, and a collection of Venetian Masks. She raised an eyebrow at the masks. "Masked balls are popular in the Underground. I've taken to collecting a variety of masks so that I won't have to wear the same one twice in a row," Jareth said noticing her interest in them.

"Are balls held often?"

"About once a month someone will hold a ball or gathering. It's an easy way of catching up on gossip, refreshing old friendships, and keeping an eye on your enemies," Jareth answered leading her around a marble statue of a Fae man and woman chasing each other around a tree.

"Is there really that much animosity between kingdoms?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. Old habits and grudges die hard though."

Jareth led her out of the gallery and down the hall to a staircase. He went down a flight and out a door, which led to a small courtyard. The same courtyard Sarah had landed in after climbing out of Jareth's window. Sarah decided not to mention this fact to him. "This courtyard and the adjoined garden will be for your use. I am not sure how long my guest will decide to stay and I see no reason to keep you cooped up inside."

"Well that's considerate of you," Sarah remarked as they strolled into the garden. "Jareth?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Who is this guest you're expecting? You've never said his name."

"He is the Lord of a neighboring land. I prefer you not to meet him because he is known to be a bit xenophobic and I'm afraid his distaste applies to humans as well."

"I see…"

Sarah looked down at her feet as she walked. Was Jareth embarrassed at having her, a human, in his kingdom? Even if she was changing? Jareth, as if sensing her thoughts, squeezed her hand. "Sarah, I'd like to show you something I think you'll enjoy, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

A black silk scarf appeared in Jareth's hand. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. Jareth moved behind her and securely tied the scarf over her eyes. "Hold on to my hand now," he said from beside her, taking her hand in his gloved one.

Sarah squeezed his hand and could feel the shift in the air that meant Jareth had magically transported them somewhere. The air was cooler and smelled of leather, paper, ink, and of course Jareth's unique spicy peach scent. He gently led her a few steps further and then stopped her, placing both hands on her shoulders from behind. "Are you ready?" Jareth's soft voice asked quietly in her ear.

"Yes."

The scarf came undone and Sarah blinked as bright light from tall windows blinded her momentarily. When she could see clearly, her jaw dropped at the sight before her. They were in an enormous library. Hundreds of thousands of books and scrolls were stacked on the towering shelves that rose nearly two stories. A double staircase led to an upper level with more shelving. There were rolling ladders spaced evenly on the bookcases. Large comfy looking chairs and love seats where placed around coffee tables near the large windows that let in copious amounts of sunlight to read by. More chairs were gathered around a large fireplace on the far wall. "Do you like it?" Jareth whispered in her ear.

"I love it! This place is beautiful! Thank you Jareth!" she said as she spun and hugged a surprised, but pleased Goblin King.

**o O o O o O o**

The next day, after a morning of walking through the castle once more, Jareth left Sarah in the garden with Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. He'd decided that the three would probably be the best guards for Sarah, despite Sir Didymus' mistake in taking her into the Forest of Eternal Night.

Jareth needed to attend to Lord Abbadon's arrival. He was sitting regally on his throne when Devon announced the neighboring kingdom's ruler. "Welcome to the Goblin Kingdom, Lord Abbadon," Jareth greeted the tall dark haired Fae.

Abbadon was dressed formally in leggings, knee high riding boots, a Regency styled coat and shirt, and a knee length cloak with a high collar. His outfit was royal plum with silver accents. A matching ribbon tied back his long black hair from his fair face. If Jareth hadn't been concerned with the man's intentions he would have admired his style. "Thank you King Jareth," Abbadon answered.

"I see you've brought a few of your own servants with you. Tell me, how long do you plan on staying?" Jareth asked noticing the three Fae behind Abbadon.

"Only a couple of days, but I find my own servants know me better and can work more efficiently because of it."

"Of course… I'll have Devon show your staff where they can stow your luggage while we adjourn to my study for drinks."

"That would be appreciated."

Jareth motioned Devon forward. Devon led the servants to their master's suite while Jareth motioned for Abbadon to follow him. Once they were seated in leather chairs and held glasses of amber liquid in their hands, Jareth addressed Abbadon again. "I'm curious Lord Abbadon, just why did you pick now to come visit? I've been ruling the goblins for more than 450 years and you've never expressed an interest before."

Abbadon took a sip of the amber liquid before answering. "As I said in my letter, I realized that I've never paid call to you and decided to rectify the situation. After all, you are the son of the Grand Council Woman."

"So this is a political gesture?"

"Not entirely. Some of it is simply the chance to make relations with the younger generation. I'm not exactly in my prime anymore."

"I see…" Jareth took a sip from the glass in his hand.

"Tell me Lord Jareth, how can you stand to rule over the goblins? They're such filthy creatures… and you have beings other than Fae as your attendants? You're a much braver man than I."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow at the Fae Lord across from him. He had a feeling Lord Abbadon was trying to compliment him, but was failing miserably. "Lord Abbadon, the goblins may be filthy creatures, but they have a kind of simplicity to them that you don't find with the Fae. In all reality, my kingdom is probably easier to rule than your own, because we don't have the deep plotting and revenge that Fae so often think about. The real challenge comes with the Goblin King's other duty."

"The taking of unwanted mortals from the Aboveground? I don't envy you there either."

"No, I don't suppose you would. No, the mortals don't wish their children away as often as they once did. While it makes for a less stressful kingdom, it also makes for a more tedious one as well."

"I heard there was a mortal not too long ago who bested your Labyrinth, King Jareth."

Jareth frowned; he was wondering when Abbadon would try to turn the conversation to Sarah. "Yes, there was. The mortal and her brother were returned to the Aboveground though."

"It was a female as well?" Lord Abbadon laughed heartily. "Forgive me lad, I don't mean to pour salt in your wounds."

"Of course," Jareth grumbled.

"Forgive me if I sound impertinent in asking, but there have been rumors that the girl returned to the Underground. Are they true?"

Jareth considered lying, but decided it might flush out Abbadon's intent if he were to tell the truth. "Yes, the Labyrinth's Champion has returned to the Underground. She is a guest in my castle as well."

"Really? A mortal female as a royal guest? Now I've heard it all. I suppose you fancy her as well?"

Fire was in Jareth's eyes as he answered, "Caution Lord Abbadon, the impertinence you mentioned earlier is starting to come through."

"Forgive me, perhaps it is best if I retire to my quarters for the evening."

"Yes, perhaps."

"Then I bid you goodbye until the 'morrow."

"Yes, have a pleasant evening Lord Abbadon," Jareth managed to growl out without sounding too offensive.

Lord Abbadon snapped his fingers and one of his servants appeared by his side to lead him to his suite. Jareth waited till he could no longer hear them in the hall then turned and hurled his glass with drink still in it at the fireplace. It shattered and the fire flared as the alcohol fed the flames. He growled as he stalked the room, pacing like a caged lion. "Who does that Fae think he is?" he asked of the now crackling flames. "He waltzes into my kingdom, I offer him hospitality and he throws it back in my face by insulting my subjects and guest! He had better only stay for a couple of days. I don't think I could stand him being here much longer!"

Jareth stopped in front of the fireplace, laying both palms on the mantle; he leaned against it and took a few deep steady breaths. "How is it that Abbadon is able to get under my skin so easily?" he muttered to himself.

He pushed away from the fireplace and pulled a crystal from the air. He thought of Sarah and almost immediately she appeared in the depths of the crystal. She was waving goodbye to her friends as they left the garden. He was glad that she was so easily made happy with a visit from her old companions. He watched as she went back to the garden and sat staring out at the peach grove. Jareth tossed the crystal, making it disappear then headed out the door toward the garden.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah sighed contentedly. She'd had a wonderful afternoon reminiscing with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. She was glad that Jareth had decided not to punish the little knight after his helping her escape. Though, Sir Didymus was punishing himself more effectively than Jareth ever could by apologizing profusely and berating himself for not having thought things through more carefully. Sarah had let him go on for a while, but then suggested he'd been punished enough. Didymus had given in and the afternoon had progressed more pleasantly.

Sarah breathed in the enticing peach smell coming from the grove down the hill. She didn't notice Jareth until she heard his voice behind her. "Enjoying the view, my dear?"

Startled, she whirled around while still remaining seated on the bench. She put a hand to her chest, but then smiled at Jareth. "Yes, it's really quite lovely out here."

Jareth sat beside her. "Thank you for letting me spend the afternoon with my friends," she said not looking at him.

Jareth put a hand over one of hers resting in her lap. "There is no need to thank me for that Sarah. You don't need my permission to visit with your friends."

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, "Well thank you for inviting them to the castle then."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence looking out at the peach grove for a moment. "Would you like to join me for dinner Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, that would be nice."

She took Jareth's offered arm and followed him inside the castle. After a quiet dinner of roasted chicken, assorted vegetables, and strawberry pie for dessert, Jareth escorted Sarah to her room. "Have a good night Sarah," he said kissing her hand.

Sarah blushed, "You too." She entered her rooms and settled in for the night thinking of the lovely day she'd had.

**o O o O o O o**

"I'm sorry I can not spend today with you Sarah," Jareth said the next morning in the library. "I have more, how did you put it the other day? … Kingly stuff to do," he smiled at her. "And tonight I'm going to hold the formal dinner for my guest."

Sarah smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about me. I can't imagine how much work it must be to run a kingdom. Besides, I've been wanting to dig into this library."

"Well by all means, dig away my lady," Jareth said.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then exited the grand library. Sarah stood quite still. He'd just kissed her. It wasn't a forceful taking either, it was a quick 'love you, see you later' kiss. Sarah walked quietly to one of the chairs by the windows and sat down. She was still finding it hard to believe that the Goblin King actually held some affection toward her. She kept expecting him to surprise her by saying 'You foolish mortal, how could I ever love such an ordinary girl like you?'.

Shaking herself of the unpleasant thought, Sarah stood to peruse the nearest bookshelf for an interesting title. Judging by the titles that were in English, this shelf contained books on the history of the Goblin Kingdom. On the other side of the shelf were volumes about the history of the Fae. Sarah wondered at the books. While history was usually a dull subject, she figured the history of a magical species like the Fae was more like a fairytale than actual history. Sarah picked a tome titled _Magic Above: A Comparative History of the Fae and Humans_. She backed into a comfy chair, curled her legs up under her and started to read.

_ The Fae and Humans existed peacefully together for many years until the Period of Disbelief. Because Humans and Fae lived separately, and had little interaction with each other, some Humans started to believe the Fae were merely legend. They believed less and less in the magic that surrounded them and because of their lack of faith in magic, beings who existed with magic and because of magic started to fade. Creatures such as phoenixes, goblins, trolls, unicorns, dragons, and of course the Fae were forced into the Underground where they could live with the magic necessary to keep some of them alive._

_ The Fae, being the closest to Humans, still visited the Aboveground, but found their magic was not welcome. As a result, any and all Fae/Human relationships were terminated. There were the few odd Humans who still believed in magic and they were invited to the Underground by the Fae to become Changelings, beings who slowly changed their physiology to be more Fae-like._

Sarah continued to read, becoming more and more absorbed in the book. When next she looked up, the clock above the mantle on the fireplace read nearly two o' clock in the afternoon. She'd skipped right over lunch! She decided to go to the small dining room Jareth shared with her on occasion, to see if there were any goblins about to fetch her a snack of some kind.

Standing, she opened the book and read while making her way down the hall. So absorbed was she that Sarah ran into someone after turning a corner. She stumbled back, dropping her book. She quickly bent down to retrieve it. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" she apologized.

Looking up, she saw a tall dark haired Fae looking down at her with amusement. He didn't look like any of the servants Jareth kept that were Fae. Sarah slowly stood. She took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Apparently she'd accidently wandered into a part of the castle Jareth hadn't shown her. Cursing herself for not paying attention, Sarah slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she apologized again before rushing down the hallway, only to be stopped by a T-intersection.

Which way should she go? She looked both ways, realizing neither looked familiar. "Are you lost?" a deep voice asked behind her.

Sarah turned to see that the Fae she'd run into had followed her. "No, I'm just a little turned around. I'm not that familiar with this part of the castle."

"I see, by coincidence perhaps, neither am I," the Fae said smiling at her. "Forgive my manners, I am Lord Abbadon," he said giving her a small bow.

"I'm Sarah Williams," Sarah answered returning his formalness with a small curtsey.

"_The_ Sarah Williams? The maiden who defeated the Labyrinth?"

Sarah blushed and nodded. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Williams," he said giving another short bow.

"I should really be getting back," Sarah said looking both ways down the hallway before her again.

"Perhaps if we wander together, one of us will find a place we recognize and can direct the other?" Lord Abbadon suggested.

Sarah considered the idea then nodded. Lord Abbadon offered her his arm and they took the left turn at the intersection. After a moment's silence, Abbadon addressed her, "I hear you are a guest of King Jareth."

"Yes, the Goblin King has been very kind to me."

"I see, so it's true then?"

"What's that?" she asked looking up at the tall Fae.

"It's said that the King was looking for a mortal to give him an heir. Mortals are more fertile than Fae women you know."

Sarah stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What?"

Lord Abbadon looked down into her surprised face. "I assumed you knew… The King is in danger of losing his kingdom unless he can produce an heir. I thought since you are here… naturally you would be the… uh… vessel."

"He… he's just… using me?" Sarah asked, almost to herself, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Lord Abbadon apologized placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah brushed him off and took off running down the hallway. Her tears were blinding her, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. She didn't see the large smile or hear the low laugh of Lord Abbadon as she fled.

**o O o O o O o**

Here ends chapter nine. Thank you my loyal readers for continuing to share this journey with me. I'm still amazed at how many people continue to favorite and review this story. Huge thanks to all you!

Oh and did anyone spot the Disney reference I made? I'll tell you what it was in the beginning of chapter ten for those who can't guess it.

Yes, yes I know… it's sacrilege to mix Disney with Labyrinth… please don't shoot me! I couldn't help myself. I was listening to the soundtrack of that particular movie when I was writing…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Yay! Early update! I'm still planning on getting another chapter out on Wednesday though so this is kind of a treat to you all. More stuffidy stuff in the author's note at the bottom… go read!

**o O o O o O o**

**Chapter 10**

Jareth was mentally preparing himself for his dinner with Lord Abbadon. He told himself that he would not snap at the man and that he would treat him like the guest he was, even if he was a rather annoying guest who was after his kingdom. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath before exiting his bedchamber and making his way to the state dining room's antechamber. Lord Abbadon was already there chatting with two other Fae gentry from the Goblin Kingdom. There were not many Fae who chose to live in the Goblin Kingdom, but those who did genuinely seemed to like the goblins.

All quieted as their King entered. Jareth looked out at the faces. Four Fae nobles, three Elven, and four Hobgoblins of higher breeding were in attendance. Jareth noted that Lord Abbadon had kept to the opposite corner of the room from the Hobgoblin nobles. As Jareth descended the few short stairs into the lounge that served as an anteroom to the state dining room, his subjects and Lord Abbadon all gave him a short bow. Jareth nodded at them, "As you were," he said moving about the room toward the Hobgoblins.

"Sire," a rather muscular Hobgoblin addressed the King.

"Good evening Lord Ketavr. How are things in the southeast sector?"

"They go well. The crops are thriving and we should have a bountiful harvest this year."

"Good, good… And you Lord Buhjaq, how fare things in the northeast?" Jareth addressed a bulky Hobgoblin with horns.

"Splendid your Majesty. However we've been having some issue with beasts from the Forest of Eternal Night killing some of our herds."

"I see, remind me to organize a hunt to go through the forest. Apparently the jagymires have been breeding more successfully than we thought."

"Yes your Highness. It's been a while since we last hunted. I look forward to it."

"As do I. I enjoy a good hunt," Jareth said smiling.

The Hobgoblin chortled, a deep rumbling sound. "Yes, I recall."

Jareth smiled and moved on to a group of Elven and Fae nobles. He made light conversation once again, asking of the different lands and the people therein until a goblin servant announced dinner. The nobles, their King, and his guest moved into the state dining room. Lord Abbadon was seated to Jareth's right, the place of honor. Jareth didn't feel Abbadon deserved to be honored, but didn't want to insult the Fae Lord… not just yet anyway.

Everyone was seated once Jareth had taken his chair. The first course, a traditional fruit bowl, was served. Jareth was grateful Lord Pipton, a Fae, was seated next to Lord Abbadon and was holding his attention so he wouldn't have to talk to his guest. Jareth instead turned to Lord Buhjaq, seated to his left. "And what did you do, my Lord, to deserve the third most honored spot at the table?" Jareth asked jokingly to the Hobgoblin.

Lord Buhjaq grinned, "I think it had something to do with that bear I killed last week."

Jareth chuckled, "What did the bear do to you?"

"He ate my dinner! I'd been raising that elk from a youngling to be the most tender meat ever tasted. 'Course after thatthe bear became my dinner…"

Jareth laughed, "Of course! The fact that you saved three young goblins in the process had nothing to do with it?"

"Nah! Was just a side-effect."

Both men were laughing. The second and third courses passed without event and without Jareth having to remind himself to 'be nice' to his guest. It wasn't until halfway through the fourth course that Lord Abbadon addressed the Goblin King. "I do believe I met your Labyrinth Champion today," he said between bites of roasted pheasant.

Jareth's mind raced, why had Sarah been out of the area he'd shown her? Or was he jumping the gun? Had Abbadon wandered into her part of the castle? "Did you now?" was all Jareth said though.

"Yes, it seems we were both in a part of the castle unfamiliar to us."

So Sarah'd wandered out of the part he'd shown her… why? "Really?"

"We decided to walk together for a ways and I believe I may have said something to upset her."

"Oh?" Was Abbadon going to make him fish for answers?

"Yes, you know mortals… letting their emotions overwhelm them and so easily offended."

Jareth was gripping his knife rather tightly. "What did you discuss with her, Lord Abbadon?"

Abbadon was smirking now, clearly delighted with his hold over the Goblin King. "I believe it was something along the lines of why she is your guest."

Jareth was glaring at the man. "What did you say?" he asked not even attempting to keep his voice civil.

The rest of the table had fallen silent, noticing their King's irritation. "I may have mentioned you needing an heir and your ridiculous belief in her being the mother. I can tell you Goblin King, no one would accept an heir borne of a mortal, filthy beings that they are," Abbadon answered not looking at Jareth and missing his visage turning to a fiery glare of rage.

"Lord Jareth?" Lord Buhjaq asked hesitantly.

"Get out," the Goblin King hissed.

"Excuse me?" Lord Abbadon asked not hearing the icy words.

"GET OUT!" Jareth roared standing. "GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM!" he gestured violently with the knife.

Abbadon stared in shock at the livid King. "Lord Jareth, perhaps it would be best if we all calmed down?" Lord Buhjaq suggested.

Jareth seemed not to hear him and was still glaring at Abbadon as though contemplating whether or not to gut him there and then. "But… I…" Lord Abbadon stuttered.

Jareth gestured again with the knife and Abbadon cringed away. "You heard me! Get out!" he roared again.

Lord Abbadon, unsure of the Goblin King (or more accurately, unsure of the hand with the knife), slowly rose and in a poof of silver glitter disappeared. "Lord Jareth?" Lord Buhjaq tried again.

Jareth ignored him once again and marched out of the dining room, pulling a crystal from the air as he did. He concentrated on Sarah and was enraged even further when the crystal only showed him darkness. The crystal shattered as he threw it at the wall.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah sank down against a stone wall. Tears still coursed down her face in a steady stream. She wasn't quite sure where she was, wherever it was, it was dark. She didn't want to be found just now, she wanted to be alone. The floor below her was stone and the chill from it seemed to creep through her dress. She didn't care though. She simply hugged her knees and buried her face in the material covering them.

All the things Jareth had said and done for her over the past few days had been a lie. He only wanted to use her and leave her. All he wanted was an heir, he didn't love her. She couldn't believe she'd let him get that close to her. She couldn't believe that she cared so much about how he felt about her. When had that happened? It was only a few days ago that she'd tried to escape and return to the Aboveground at any cost. When had she started to love… was that even the right word? When had she started to love the Goblin King?

Sarah heard a small noise from somewhere in the dark room. She sniffled and looked around, straining her eyes against the near pitch black. "Lady?" a small voice asked.

Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes Meep?"

"Lady not happy."

"No, I'm not."

"Why Lady not happy?"

Meep was now touching Sarah's leg. "Because someone hurt me Meep."

"You hurt bad? Is there lots a blood?"

"No Meep, I wasn't hurt like that. I was hurt inside."

"Oh… who hurt Lady? Meep gonna teach them a thing or two!"

"No Meep, you can't."

"Why? Who hurt Lady?"

Sarah sniffled again. "The King…"  
Meep gasped, "Kingy hurt Lady? But Meep thought Kingy liked Lady?"

"I thought so too Meep."

Meep wrapped his thin arms around Sarah's legs and tried his best to hug her. "Thanks Meep."

"Welcome Lady… Lady want Meep to get her anything?"

"No, just… just stay with me?"

"Okay, Meep stay."

"Thanks."

Meep patted Sarah's leg as she started to cry again.

**o O o O o O o**

Jareth knocked hesitantly at Sarah's bedchamber door. There was no answer. He pushed it open slowly, "Sarah?" Still no answer. He could tell she wasn't here. Her room was lit with a flickering candle, wherever Sarah was, it was almost completely dark. He wondered if she'd managed to get down into one of the storage rooms or the wine cellar?

Jareth backed out of the room and closed the door. He magically transported himself to a storage room in the bowles of the castle. He drew a crystal, which created a soft glow that illuminated the room. There were boxes and chests and shelves all covered with old things of his. This was his personal storage room where things he no longer used were put. It was evident that Sarah was not here though so he transported himself to another storage room. This one stored dry goods for the kitchens. There was barely enough space to walk let alone hide.

Jareth sighed in frustration then transported himself to yet another storage room, and then another. After the sixth storage room, Jareth decided to try the wine cellar. He stood in the pitch black of the cellar. His glowing crystal reached out only a few feet then reflecting off the bottles stacked neatly in their honey comb-like racks. Jareth listened carefully; he could hear a sniffling noise toward the back of the cellar. He cautiously approached the noise. Once he'd turned the corner around a rack, he saw Sarah curled up, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried into her knees. A little goblin was at her feet, gently patting her leg. The goblin looked up when he saw Jareth's light. "You get out of here!" the small goblin shouted. "Lady no want you!"

Jareth approached anyway. "Sarah?" he questioned softly.

Sarah looked up, her eyes were puffy and her make-up was smudged. She sniffled then stood brushing herself off. "Yes your Majesty?" she said as evenly as she could.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jareth asked mentally berating himself for asking such a stupid question when obviously she was not okay.

"I'm sorry for my appearance your Majesty. If you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to be alone just now. I'll go to my room so I won't further disturb you."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow at her, why was she being so formal? "No Sarah I don't think so."

"His Majesty wishes me to stay?"

"His Majesty wishes you to tell him why you are behaving like this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sarah… please tell me."

"It's not my place to complain."

Jareth approached Sarah and gently put a hand on her arm. She flinched away. "Sarah, please. I heard about what Lord Abbadon said to you."

"I'm sorry for that your Majesty."

"Sorry for what?"

"For wandering out of the area you showed me. I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

"That's not the important issue just now."

"Of course your Majesty."

Jareth dropped the crystal to the ground where it cast soft light up at them both. Meep stood with his hands on his hips, waiting to come to his Lady's defense should she need it. "Meep, could you leave us?" Jareth requested looking down at the little goblin.

"Meep don't think that good idea."

"Meep, who is the King around here?"

Meep sighed, "You is."

"Then please, leave us."

Meep reluctantly left the cellar. Once Jareth could no longer hear him, he turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, look at me," he said putting a hand on both of her shoulders.

Sarah raised her head. "Good, now tell me why you're acting like this," he said.

"I don't know what you mean Sire. I'm only behaving as is correct for a concubine."

Jareth jerked back, "What? Who ever said you were a concubine?"

Sarah lowered her face again, "I just assumed…"

"You are not a concubine Sarah!"

Sarah looked back up at him. There was a bit of her old fire in her eyes. "Well then perhaps the label 'broodmare' is more accurate? Because that's what you want me to be isn't it your Majesty? Nothing more than a good broodmare to give you heirs."

"Sarah I…" Jareth let his hands fall to his sides.

Sarah reached behind her and began to undo the laces that held her corset together. "What are you doing Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Getting this over with. That's why you asked Meep to leave isn't it? To give us privacy? I suppose that was generous of you."

Jareth grabbed her wrists, "No, I asked Meep to leave so we could talk privately."

"What do we need to talk about? I'm here, you're here… the heir might as well be here too!" she struggled to free her wrists.

"Sarah please stop!"

Sarah glared up at him but stopped struggling. "Do you deny you want an heir from me?"

"Sarah…"

"Do you?"

"… No, but…"

"So it is true. You kidnapped me from the Aboveground to be your broodmare. I suppose all the pleasantry these past few days were to get me in your bed?"

"No Sarah…"

"Well then what? What Jareth?"

"Sarah, I… I…"  
"You what?"

Jareth looked down into her face with a sad expression. "You know what? Just take me back to my room. You can come and get me whenever you're ready," she demanded.

"Sarah…"  
"Take me back!"

Jareth sighed, but in a shifting of air and glitter, they stood in Sarah's suite. Jareth let go of Sarah's wrists as soon as they were in the room. Sarah backed away from him. "If you aren't going to do anything then just leave!"

Jareth backed toward the door. "I'm sorry Sarah," he muttered before exiting.

After he left, Sarah fell limp on her bed and continued her crying fest from the wine cellar.

**o O o O o O o**

The next three days passed quietly in the Goblin Kingdom. The subjects all sensed their King's disquiet and gave him space. As for the Lady Sarah, it was said that she wasn't accepting any visitors and would barely touch the meals brought to her. When a young elf maiden told the King of this, his face shifted from anger to worry to determination. He rose from his desk in his study and walked resolutely to Sarah's room. He barely paused after knocking on the door and walked right in. "Why aren't you eating?" he addressed a pale looking Sarah curled up on top of the covers of her bed.

"I am…" she said weakly pointing toward the crust of bread and glass of water on the table nearby.

"That's not good enough! Sarah you need to eat."

"Of course, how silly of me. You need a good strong broodmare to bare your heir."

"Stop referring to yourself as a broodmare Sarah."

"Why? That's what I am aren't I?"

"No!"

Sarah looked up startled at Jareth and weakly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Well then tell me, just what am I?"

"You are the woman I love! You are the only one I've ever truly loved and would want as my Queen," Jareth said.

He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Sarah, it is true that I need an heir to save my kingdom."

Sarah turned her face away from him. Jareth put a gloved hand under her chin and brought it back to look at him. "The reason I brought you here Sarah is because you are the only woman I would ever want to have children with. I thought I could make you love me and want to have a child as well. I realize now how foolish that was and I regret forcing you to stay in the Underground. I was selfish and put my own desires above my kingdom's needs. I should have left you alone and chosen a Fae from the high court. Except that I would've always loved you, no matter who became my Queen."

Jareth lowered his hand from her face. They sat staring at each other for a moment. "Jareth, I… I need to think."

"I'll leave you then, but promise me one thing please," he said standing.

Sarah looked up at him.  
"Please eat something, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, "Yes, I will."

"Thank you," Jareth smiled a little back at her then left.

As he walked down the hallway back to his study he made up his mind. He only had one chance left with Sarah and he wasn't about to let her go without a fight. He formed a crystal and spoke some words into it then sent it floating through a nearby window. "Make haste crystal," he whispered.

**o O o O o O o**

**Author's Note:** Ooooh! Who or what did Jareth send the crystal to?

To **MyraValhalla: **No you can't maim him just yet… I have plans for him… *evil laugh*

To **Rahpsody:** Congrats! You were the first (and only) to guess the right reference!

To **Dracos-gurl123:** lol… sorry, did another cliff-hanger.

So in chapter nine I said that I put in a Disney reference. *dodges shoe tossed at her head* Once again, I know… it's sacrilege to mix Disney and Labyrinth… But for those of you who didn't guess, it was the library scene when Jareth surprises Sarah with the huge library. It's a reference to Beauty and the Beast when Beast does the same for Belle.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing again! As stated above, I'm going to try to get chapter eleven out at the normal time on Wednesday. And I think I'm getting down towards the end here. I pretty much know how the story is going to end. It's probably going to take another couple of chapters to do though.

Once again, thank you thank you thank you so much for following along!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Desideria Rayne sat paying little attention to the other council members. The other twelve members of the council were bickering amongst themselves about Lord Abbadon's request. It had already been decided that his request to have his land back a year early would be denied, but Desideria knew that the council members argued for the sake of arguing. When they were in the council chamber it was all teeth and claws but the moment their official robes were hung up, the bared teeth became smiles and the claws became friendly handshakes. For the most part anyway… There were a few council members with agendas, but this was politics. What politician doesn't have an agenda?

Desideria looked up from her interlocked fingers when a hush came over the council chambers. There was a crystal ball floating towards her. She knew of only one Fae with the audacity to send a message such as this directly to the council chambers. Carefully, she captured the crystal in one hand. Looking into it, she saw the serious visage of her son, his platinum blond hair in disarray as it always was. "If the council will excuse me, I've just received a personal message," Desideria said standing.

The other council members nodded and Desideria left the council chamber. She walked down the hall wondering what Jareth would call on her for. He wasn't the type to send cheery correspondences. When she reached her suite of rooms, she sat at the desk in her study and set the crystal ball in front of her. She waved a hand over the crystal and Jareth's voice sounded…

"_Mother, I have need of you. Sarah and I walk a line as thin as the edge of a knife. I can't stand the thought of losing her. Please come; I have a feeling she'll be more receptive to the voice of a female just now than a male… of any species. Else I would have sent her former companions. I thank you in advance._

_Your son,_

_Jareth_"

Desideria smiled, she'd been wondering how long it would take Jareth to contact her for help. After he'd told her of his love for the mortal girl, she knew that he would need it. "Nahni?" Desideria called out for her personal maid.

"Yes m'am?" Nahni replied as she entered from the bedchamber.

"Please inform the council I have received an urgent summons and will be out for the rest of the day. I shall return sometime tomorrow. If they should have need of me, which I'm sure they won't, I'll be in the Goblin Kingdom."

"Yes m'am, I'll let them know."

"Thank you Nahni," Desideria smiled at the young half-Dryad girl and dismissed her.

She stood and in a swirl of golden glitter, swept off to the Goblin Kingdom. She transported herself to the suite of rooms Jareth always reserved for her. They were various shades of deep red and cream. She exited the rooms and hailed down a passing goblin servant. "Excuse me."

"OH! Grand Council Woman! I did not realize you were coming!"

"That's alright, nobody is aware of it. Could you direct me to Lady Sarah?"

"Of course, she's in the gardens just inside the peach grove."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Grand Council Woman," the medium sized goblin woman bowed then strode off toward the throne room.

Desideria made her way down to the main floor then out a side door into the gardens. It was a beautiful day in the Goblin Kingdom; the sun shone warm rays and the bees hopped from flower to flower, sampling the various nectars. Desideria started down the brick path that led to the grove. Upon arriving, she saw a girl with dark brown hair dressed in the clothing of mortals, a pair of denim jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. The girl held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her drawn up knees. She looked to be in deep thought. Desideria approached the girl. "What could make such a pretty young thing as you worry so much?" she asked making the girl start and whip her head around.

The girl started to rise. Desideria held out a hand to stop her, "No, no… don't get up."

The girl settled back down, resting her back against one of the many peach trees. Desideria waved a hand, and her formal council robes changed to a simple, deep red day dress. She kneeled next to the girl. "Pardon me, but who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry, I am Desideria Rayne."

"I'm…"  
"... Sarah Williams, yes I know," Desideria interrupted her then smiled.

Sarah gave her a strange look. "Have we met before?" she asked.

Desideria chuckled, "I don't believe so, however I'm told I my son shares many qualities with me and I do believe you know him."

Sarah's eyes widened, "You're Jareth's mother, aren't you?"

Desideria nodded, "You are perceptive."

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but why are you out here talking to me?"

"Because at the moment, you are the one who needs talking to the most."

"What?" Sarah gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm told my son has feelings for you."

Sarah scoffed, "Yeah… right…"

"I take it you don't share those feelings?"

"No… it's not that, it's just… he only wants to use me. He tells me he loves me, but then I turn around and learn that he only wants me for… well…"

"Ah, yes, the great dilemma most women face at one point or another… does he want you for you or for your body? I can tell you, my dear, that Jareth has spoken quite highly of you to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I take it you know of his predicament with losing his kingdom?"

Sarah nodded, "It would have been nice to know about it when I got here though."

Desideria gave her a disbelieving look, "Can you honestly say that you would have stayed had you known right away?"

Sarah looked away sheepishly, "No…"

"That's what I thought. Now, why are you out here pouting?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Pouting? I am not!"

"What would you call it then?"

"Thinking…"

"All right, why are you out here thinking?"

"Because he lied to me!"

"Did he really?"

Sarah paused, "Well… no, but he didn't tell me everything and that's pretty much the same thing."

"I see, so you would rather that he tell you every single thing he's planning?"  
"Well, no, but…"

"Why do you think he kept the information from you?" Desideria interrupted.

"Because… I don't know," Sarah looked down.

"Sarah, I'm going to share something with you. We often keep things from the one we love because we don't wish to hurt them. Little do we know that it's a double-edged sword. Because keeping something from one we love and them finding out can hurt almost as much as just telling them outright. I know for a fact that my son loves you very much, and I can tell you love him too, else this would not hurt as much for you."

Sarah looked up startled. "I… I suppose I do care about him."

Desideria smiled, "That's a start."

"It's just that… I want children someday, but this is moving too fast!"

"Perhaps you should discuss this with my son?"

Sarah nodded, "I suppose it's been long enough."

"What's been long enough?"

Sarah smirked, "I was letting him sweat a little and think about his actions while I thought things through."

"So you knew that you loved him?"

"Of course, I just needed to decide if I loved him enough to forgive him."

Desideria tipped her head back and laughed, "Oh you shall make a splendid daughter-in-law."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you."

**o O o O o O o**

Jareth sat at his desk reading weekly reports. Normally it was Devon's job to read all the weekly reports then create his own report summarizing everything for the King. However Jareth needed something to occupy his mind. It had been more than twelve hours since he'd sent the crystal message to his mother and he'd yet to hear anything from her. He realized that being the Grand Council Woman, she had important things to attend to, but a small conceited part of him wanted to know what about him? What about her own son?

He sighed and put down the report he'd been pretending to read. A knock came at the door to his study. He looked up, "Enter," he commanded picking the report back up and pretending to read it again.

He saw the door open in his peripheral vision. "Can you spare a moment of time your highness?" a soft voice asked.

Jareth set the report down to look up into Sarah's bright green eyes. "Anything for you, my dear," he answered hiding his surprise and delight that she had come to see him.

Sarah stepped closer to the desk. "I wanted to tell you that I understand," she said looking at her hands clasped in front of her.

"You understand what?"

"Why you didn't tell me about needing an heir."

"Oh… well… that's good," he said making the comment almost a question.

"I've also come to tell you what I've decided."

A short pause, "And what have you decided, Sarah?" he asked almost fearing the answer.

"I've decided I… I love you enough to forgive you," she said raising her head to look into his eyes.

Jareth stared at her for a moment then rose from his chair and swiftly crossed the distance between them. He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. "Sarah, I don't deserve you," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Well you have me, whether you deserve me or not," she said squeezing his hands. "It's just that things were moving too fast. I want children Jareth, and I'd love to have them with you, but I planned on waiting for a few years."

Jareth softly kissed the end of her nose. "I know it's difficult for you and unfair of me to ask you for a child so soon, but if Lord Abbadon gets control over the Goblin Kingdom, he'd kill the goblins or worse."

"What's worse than death?"

"Slavery. The goblins have a lot of spirit and I've allowed them more freedom than any other Fae would consider wise."

Sarah sighed. "For the Kingdom then?"

"My Queen would sacrifice her few years of happily ever after for her kingdom?"

"As long as I'm with you Jareth, I'll be living my happily ever after. And a child wouldn't be so bad I suppose."

Jareth smiled and kissed her forehead again. He felt Sarah's hands let go of his and travel up and around his neck. With a pull, she lowered him enough to capture his lips. His eyes popped open in surprise, but then he wrapped an arm around her middle and cradled the back of her head with his other. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. A throat clearing in the doorway broke them apart. Jareth looked up to see his mother smiling at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said.

"No you're not mother," Jareth said smiling.

"No, I'm not," she smirked, agreeing with him. "Come have lunch with your mother."

"Yes mother," Jareth replied tugging on Sarah's hand to make her follow.

**o O o O o O o**

The word was spread in buzzes and whispers and finally in formal proclamation in the Underground that King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom would be taking a mortal as his Queen at the end of the month, a mere two weeks away. Lord Abbadon crumpled and threw the royal wedding invitation to the stone floor of his study. His plan to break up the couple had failed miserably. In fact, he'd been banned from the Goblin Kingdom and all future trade requests were banned as well.

Gerard Abbadon was the second generation to hold the title of Lord of the Plains of Vulhr since the treaty with the High Council. His father had made the treaty in an attempt to gain favor with the Council, never believing that any Fae would stay long enough to rule the Goblins and have an heir. He'd been right for the first 527 years. Then Lord Jareth, only a mere 205 years old at the time, had been given the task of ruling the Goblins. Everyone except Abbadon had been pleased when Jareth and the Goblins seemed to get along so well. Abbadon had kept hoping that Jareth would go the way of his predecessors and give up on the Goblins, but it seemed the young Fae's roguish personality fit with that of the Goblins almost too well.

Abbadon drummed his fingers along the arm of his chair in an irritated manner. His own son would come in to his inheritance in a couple hundred years and he couldn't allow Lord Jareth and that mortal piece of scum to keep his land, but how could he stop it short of killing the Goblin King? But wait… did it have to be Jareth he killed? Would anyone besides the delusional Goblin King ever miss the mortal? He doubted it… Abbadon smirked and summoned his chamberlain to make the necessary arrangements.

**o O o O o O o**

Meep watched as Sarah paced the floor of her room. She was dressed in a long white flowing strapless gown that had beading done in a swirling design down the front till it got to the skirt where it flared out. Her hair was caught up in an elegant bun held in place with a tiara, a vale, and lots of bobby pins. The short heels of her shoes clicked as she paced making a tap tap tap tap tap sound before the sudden 180 degree turn then tap tap tap tap tap back the other way.

Meep scratched his head, "Why is Lady so nervous?" he asked from his perch on her bed.

"Because Lady is getting married in less than an hour," Sarah said not pausing in her pacing or looking at the small goblin.

"So?" Meep shrugged still confused.

"So this is the day every little girl dreams about Meep and every little girl dreams about marrying a prince and living happily ever after, but not every little girl actually gets to marry a king. So pardon me if I seem a little nervous."

A knock came at the door and Sarah's Elven maid, Cerulean, peeked in, "They're ready for you Lady Sarah."

Sarah stopped pacing, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god… I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered.

Cerulean entered the room and took Sarah's arm. "You'll be fine miss, now come along," she said pulling at Sarah.

Sarah stumbled along allowing Cerulean to lead her outside to the garden where nearly a hundred white chairs with people in them were set up in neat little rows facing a trellis arch decorated with ivy and white silk wrapped around the edges. The butterflies in Sarah's stomach seemed to quiet as she looked up and saw Jareth. He was dressed in Regency style with a coat of deepest blue over a soft white shirt with a diamante brooch at his neck. He wore tight fitting dove grey breeches and knee high black riding boots. Pale streaks of blue and a dusting of glitter completed the look. Sarah smiled, _What is his fascination with glitter?_ she asked of herself.

Cerulean handed Sarah a bouquet of white lilies and Sarah slowly walked up the isle, all the way never taking her eyes from Jareth's. She stopped when she stood next to him. His mismatched eyes seemed to twinkle when he smiled down at her. Sarah almost missed that Jareth's mother was performing the ceremony. The older Fae smiled at her and Sarah repeated the vows she'd memorized and listened as Jareth said his own. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Goblin King and Queen!" Jareth's mother said nodding at them.

"There is a mortal custom I'd like to try," Jareth said smirking at Sarah as the crowd rose and applauded the royal couple.

"What's that?" she asked smiling.

Instead of answering, Jareth pulled Sarah into a passionate kiss. His lips crushed against hers and she could draw no breath but his. His hands pulled her closer and Sarah almost completely forgot about the crowd of dignitaries and nobles watching… almost. She broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled away slightly.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her back below her shoulder blade. She gasped again, but found she couldn't get enough air. The pain enveloped her and she fell towards Jareth who caught her. She could see fear and worry on his face and could see his mouth moving, but could not hear the words. Her line of site was narrowing as darkness closed upon her. She couldn't get enough air, why couldn't she breathe?

Sarah clutched at Jareth and muttered his name. She could taste blood in her mouth and felt it slide down her chin to drip on her dress. Sarah tried to hold on to Jareth, but her grip slackened and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

**o O o O o O o**

**Author's Note:** *cringes away from murderous glares* Sorry! I know this is a horribly wonderful cliff-hanger… but I had to. Don't worry, chapter 12 is already in the works! It might even come out early.

** tomoe-gozen52:** Now that I read back through it, it would make sense for Lord Buhjaq to do that, however he has limited knowledge of the situation so he doesn't quite understand why Jareth is getting so upset.

**pinkflora:** Sarah was already lost in the castle, so finding her way out would have been a problem… and Abbadon will get his due… no worries there.

And THANK YOU to everyone else who reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jareth didn't care about the dignitaries and nobles in the crowd as he kissed Sarah as passionately as possible. It was like a fire had been burning low and when his lips touched Sarah's the fire turned to a roar of flame and desire. He felt her pull away though and he grudgingly allowed her to breathe. He smiled at her flushed face until he heard the muffled thud. Sarah jerked forward, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. She started to fall towards him and he caught her in his arms. "Sarah?" his voice sounded foreign to his own ear.

Then he saw it, the black shaft of an arrow was sticking out of her back. Panic swooped through him. "Sarah! Stay with me, please! Someone help us!" he pleaded as blood dripped out of Sarah's mouth.

The crowd of dignitaries were in a panic driven retreat though. They were scattering toward the castle and those with magic were simply disappearing on the spot. The roars and cries of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus could be heard as they tried to fight their way toward their fallen friend. Jareth looked up and saw the determined look on his mother's face as she cast a shield around the immediate area to protect them from any further attacks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see her," a voice said.

Rahbyn the healer had made his way to the front from his place in the back of the crowd. Jareth pulled back a little so Rahbyn could see the ominous dark shaft sticking out between Sarah's shoulders. Rahbyn's face blanched. "We need to get her to the healing quarters now," he said as calmly as he could.

Jareth grabbed hold of the healer's wrist and held tight to Sarah as he teleported them to the healer's quarters. "Lay her down on the table," Rahbyn directed as he hurriedly took off his formal jacket.

Jareth gently laid the inert form of Sarah face down on the table. Rahbyn was by her side in an instant. Using a knife, he sliced open the back of her dress. He handed Jareth a small bottle, "Pour a few drops of this on the wound once I pull the arrow out. It will help stop the bleeding and remove infection."

Jareth nodded and watched as Rahbyn put a hand on Sarah's back and another around the shaft of the arrow. Gently, he pulled and with a squelching sound the arrow came out. Rahbyn laid it aside as Jareth poured drops of the potion on the wound. "Why isn't she breathing right?" Jareth asked.

Rahbyn paused and could hear the wheezing gasps the woman before him was making. "The arrow, it nicked her lung. I need to seal the wound before too much blood makes it's way in," he said moving toward a potion cupboard.

He ruffled through the bottles, making a clanking noise until he found the one he wanted, a medium sized blue bottle. "I only have one shot at this. This potion heals cuts and open wounds so the hole the arrow made will close as well. Her body won't stand me opening it up again, so please give me some room your Highness," Rahbyn requested looking into the worried stormy eyes.

Jareth backed up reluctantly. Rahbyn took an eyedropper off the tray of instruments and loaded it with the potion. He carefully centered it above the wound and unloaded the potion all at once. The result was almost instantaneous. The wound closed and all that was left were the smears of blood and a faint scar. "What now?" Jareth asked, his voice still a couple octaves higher than normal.

"Now we clean her up, make her comfortable, and wait," Rahbyn said taking a wet cloth to clean up the blood.

"How long before we know?"

"Shh… listen."

Jareth listened and could hear Sarah's breathing steady. He smiled at the healer who was grinning as well. The two cleaned Sarah up and Jareth magically changed Sarah into a more comfortable nightgown. "She should stay here until we're wakens Sire, just to make sure nothing else is wrong," Rahbyn said loosening the buttons on his shirt at his neck.

Jareth nodded and pulled a chair over so he could sit next to Sarah.

**o O o O o O o**

Desideria examined the black arrow shaft the healer had pulled out of Sarah. The rest of the council had gathered and were arguing once again. Only this time they were arguing over who was to blame for the attempted murder. Considering all he had to gain from it, Lord Abbadon was high on the suspect list. However there were a few Council members who were loyal friends of Abbadon who insisted he would never do such a thing.

After the initial attack, Desideria had thrown up shield barriers around the area then proceeded to calm the crowd. Those who couldn't teleport were directed into the castle to a lounge area. Desideria had then left Devon in charge and teleported to the healing quarters to find her son gripping the hand of a very pale and very still Sarah. At hearing his mother's entrance, Jareth turned and smiled. Desideria took that as a good sign. "How is she?"

"Stable, but she lost a lot of blood. Rahbyn gave her a potion to help her body speed the process of producing more, but we still just have to wait."

Desideria laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "Devon and I took care of the wedding guests."

"Thank you," Jareth said placing a gloved hand over his mother's.

"The Council is meeting tomorrow to discuss the most likely guilty party."

"Isn't it obvious who is responsible?" Jareth said, his voice becoming irritated.

"Just because Lord Abbadon dislikes mortals doesn't mean he killed her. There are other Fae who were not supportive of your union with Sarah."

"Yes, but Abbadon had the most to gain from it!"

"Admittedly he is among the top suspects, Jareth, and I've already sent guards to apprehend and hold Lord Abbadon, but it might be wise to step back and view this objectively."

"How can I view this objectively Mother? My wife nearly died!"

"Yes, I know, Jareth. All I'm saying is don't jump to hasty conclusions."

"Fine, I'll leave the investigating to you, but promise me you won't let Abbadon go until you've made a thorough investigation of him."

"Of course."

After that, Desideria had left her son and new daughter-in-law to return to her council chambers. She then went to meet with Lord Abbadon who was being kept in a room under security lock-down in the High Council Palace. She'd walked in to find Lord Abbadon pacing. "Grand High Council Woman," he addressed her when he noticed her presence. "Why am I being held against my will here?"

"You have been brought up on charges of attempted murder, Lord Abbadon."

"Murder? Who am I to have tried to murder?"

"The Lady Sarah Williams, now the Goblin Queen."  
Abbadon stood still, his face a mixture of surprise and conceitedness. "I told that boy of yours he shouldn't have married her. I told him no one would accept her as royalty, but I most certainly did not kill her!"

"Lord Abbadon, I should tell you now that if you are cooperative with us and tell the truth, the High Council will consider lessening your punishment."

Abbadon sighed and sat down in an armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. Desideria moved farther into the room, her personal bodyguard moving behind her. "I will admit to having plotted to killing the mortal, but I swear to you that I did not command my man to enact the deed," Abbadon finally said.

"Are you saying someone else killed Lady Sarah?"

Abbadon nodded, "I hired a man to put poison in her evening meal, but I was not going to give the order to carry out the deed until next week."

"Why wait?"

"I was going to try to avoid making a scene. As much as I dislike mortals, I do hold respect for you, Lady Desideria, and therefore your son. I did not want it to be a public ordeal for him."

"Well it was. Lady Sarah was shot in the back with an arrow at the end of her union ceremony."

"An arrow? No, no… I never ordered such a thing!"

"I am merely stating facts, Lord Abbadon."

Abbadon threw his head back against the chair and breathed out a sigh of irritation. "Just out of curiosity, Grand High Council Woman, what did this arrow look like?"

"Black, completely black with black fletching. Why do you ask?" Desideria answered confused.

Abbadon looked up at her with a determined expression, "Aha! You see, my people use only the standard white fletching on black arrows! It's my land's colors!"

"That does not prove your innocence in the matter."

"No, but it's a mark in my favor."

"Fine, I shall concede the point. However I suggest you take legal council Lord Abbadon, you're going to need it."

"Thank you Grand High Council Woman, I shall."

Desideria nodded then left the room. She'd made her way back to her rooms for the evening. Now, approximately eighteen hours after the attempt at Sarah's life, she sat at the head of the table in the council chambers, turning the arrow used on Sarah slowly in her fingers. The council members were growing louder. Irritated, Desideria used her authority on them, "Quiet!" she commanded.

The other twelve council members fell silent. "Thank you. Now, it is obvious that Lord Abbadon is one of the prime suspects and has been apprehended, however he pleads innocence and we must therefore look at other options."

"Grand Council Woman, just because a man pleads innocence does not mean he is not the guilty party," a younger member of the council said.

"That is true, however we cannot single-mindedly prosecute Lord Abbadon without looking at the other options. I declare the council adjourned until two days hence. Then we shall go over the evidence again and perhaps any new material that is brought before us."

The council shuffled out the double doors, leaving Desideria to ponder over if not Abbadon, then who would try to commit such a despicable crime?

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah felt sick. There was a pounding in her head and nausea curled in her stomach. Not to mention the dull throbbing below her shoulder. But there was a comforting warmth near her hip. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit, small room. She didn't recognize it. Glancing down, she saw a mussed blond head resting against her hip. Sarah smiled and lightly ran her fingers through the soft locks of hair. The softness soothed her and she closed her eyes again. Sarah felt the soft locks move out of her reach. "Sarah?" a gentle voice asked.

She opened her eyes again, "Hmm?" she murmured looking at the stormy eyes before her.

"Thank the gods you're awake!" he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I've been better. What happened? Where are we?" she asked grabbing hold of Jareth's hand.

"We're in the healing quarters. An assassin shot you in the back with an arrow during our union ceremony."

Sarah was dumbstruck for a moment. "Someone tried to kill me?"

Jareth nodded, squeezing her hand. "My god Jareth, is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"First Lord Abbadon tried to break us up then someone tries to kill me. Jareth I don't know if I can live like this."

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you again Sarah. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that after what's just happened?"

"Sarah, we'll find whoever did this and punish them. Word will get out that you are a changeling and eventually, this will go away."

"What is your species' prejudice against humans?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that humans were prejudice against us first."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"_I_ know that, but others of my species only see it as justice."

"Then perhaps we'll have to show them how different I am."

Jareth smiled, "That's my Sarah."

**o O o O o O o**

Desideria woke to a pounding on her door. "M'am? Please m'am, Captain Phoebus is insisting that you come," Nahni's voice sounded from the bedchamber door.

Desideria drew a dark red robe about herself then opened the door to her bedchamber that led to the study. "Thank you Nahni, I'll take it from here."

She marched to the door that led to the hallway and wrenched it open. "Yes, Captain Phoebus?" she said trying to keep civil.

"I'm sorry m'am, but this couldn't wait till morning. I think it's best if you see for yourself," the blond Fae said apologetically before turning to lead her.

Desideria pulled the tie on her robe tighter then followed her Captain of the Guard down the hallway. After several turns it was evident where he was leading her. "Captain Phoebus, why are we going to Lord Abbadon's room?"

Instead of answering, Captain Phoebus opened the door. Desideria stepped into the entryway and stopped with a gasp, her hands rising to cover her mouth. Before her lay Lord Abbadon. He was sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood that seemed to have surged from the gaping slash across his throat. Desideria closed her mouth and turned back toward Captain Phoebus. "When?" she asked simply.

"We discovered him shortly after the changing of the guard around midnight. Prior to that, nobody had been in his room since his son visited around seven pm. We've secured the area, there's no intruders."

"Take care of the body and summon Abbadon's son in the morning. I'll be in my chambers should something else arise."

"Yes, Lady Desideria," Captain Phoebus gave a short bow.

Desideria nodded and went back to her study. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep after what she'd seen tonight. She sat at her desk and leaned her head against the high back of the chair. "Did you need anything m'am?" Nahni asked.

"I think I can manage tea on my own Nahni, thank you though."

Nahni nodded then exited the room. Desideria closed her eyes. She was slightly unnerved that someone had been able to slip in and kill Lord Abbadon. The High Council Palace was not heavily guarded, but murder among the Fae was so rare, it was almost unheard of.

Desideria sighed and got up to make herself a cup of tea. She was going to have to address the council and tell Jareth about this tomorrow.

**o O o O o O o**

The next morning, after the council was assembled, Desideria retold the account of what happened last night. The council members were taken aback by the ferocity of the crime and one of the female members fainted. After making sure the woman would be all right, Desideria left the room, leaving the council to discuss the situation. She went to an antechamber where Lord Abbadon' son, Nephron, sat waiting for her. He'd already been informed of his father's death; thank the gods she didn't have that duty. "Young Master Nephron, I'm sorry that the first time we meet is under these circumstances," Desidera addressed the younger Fae.

Nephron looked amazingly similar to his father. The only distinct difference being that instead of his father's topaz eyes, he had coal black irises that made his pupils look constantly wide open. Nephron stood and gave a short bow to her. She nodded, allowing him to straighten. "I thank you, Grand High Council Woman, for sending my father's body to our home so that it may rest with his ancestors. Especially considering the recent charges against him," Nephron said.

"Of course, it was the least I could do. In actuality, the charges against him were becoming more in question."

"You mean there was evidence saying that it was another?" Nephron asked a gleam of something in his eye that Desideria could not identify.

"Yes, things your father said and of course, his death puts a different perspective on things," Desideria replied arching an eyebrow.

"I see. Do you have any leads on who killed my father?"

"Not yet, I'm sure Captain Phoebus has already questioned you?"

"Yes."

Desideria wasn't sure, but there was a kind of indifference in the young Fae before her. Almost as if he didn't care that his father had just been murdered. The feeling grew stronger when he asked his next question. "When will the council official hand over my father's title to me? Just so I can prepare of course."

"Of course," Desideria said slowly. "Nephron, how old are you now?"

"One hundred forty eight years."

"That's rather young to be inheriting a title such as your father's."

"I believe I am up to the task, even though the Goblin Kingdom will be annexed on to my land."

Desideria's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"The news of the Lady Sarah's death is all over the Underground. I naturally assume that since King Jareth now has no way of producing an heir within the time limit that his lands will be annexed onto the Plains of Vuhlr," Nephron said calmly.

"The Lady Sarah is not dead," Desideria said plainly.

Nephron's calm visage broke for a moment, showing fear and anger, before he controlled the emotions. "But I was told…"

"Lady Sarah is not dead. She is healing quite well even as we now speak."

"That… that's good," Nephron said, his anger barely in check.

"Nephron, is there something you want to tell me?" Desideria asked, hardly daring to believe what her mind was coming up with.

"Are you accusing me of something, Grand High Council woman?"

Desideria, unwilling to believe her mind's theory, called to her personal guard outside the door. The muscular Fae entered. "Yes, Lady Desideria?" he asked.

"Please relieve young Master Nephron of his dagger."

The guard moved forward and held out a hand. "You have no right to take my personal belongings!"

"Actually, yes I do. You see, being Grand High Council Woman has its advantages, one of them being that I can order people to do as I say when they are in my palace."

Nephron glared at Desideria, but grudgingly loosened his belt and removed his dagger from it. Desideria held out a hand to her guard for the dagger. He placed it in her palm and she unsheathed it. The six-inch blade gleamed under the sunlight coming from the windows. Upon closer inspection, Desideria found a dark flaky substance near the hilt, as though the blade had been wiped clean hastily then jammed back into its sheath. She held the blade out to the guard. "What does this look like to you?" she asked.

The guard took the blade and examined the dark flaky substance. "Like dried blood m'am."

"That's what I thought. Place Master Nephron under arrest for the murder of his father, Lord Abbadon, and the attempted murder of Lady Sarah Williams."

The guard handed the blade back to Desideria and moved forward to put Nephron in a pair of manacles. "This isn't fair! The mortal was supposed to die so I could get what was rightfully mine!" Nephron shouted at Desideria.

"And what was the purpose behind killing your father?" she asked keeping icy calm front.

"He was in the way of my inheritance and I was getting sick of waiting for the old fool to kick the bucket," Nephron replied showing no signs of remorse.

"Take him to secure room and post guards. He will not be allowed visitors," Desideria instructed the guard who nodded and led Nephron from the room.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah sat dumbstruck in the personal study of the Grand High Council Woman. Jareth was just as motionless beside her on the small couch. The woman who'd informed her that morning of who'd tried to kill her sat across from her son and daughter-in-law sipping a cup of tea. "He was how old?" Sarah asked.

"One hundred forty eight years, or loosely translated to mortal years, that would be about fourteen," Jareth's mother answered.

"And he killed his father? How could any child do that?"

"I'd like to think it was solely greed, but Lord Abbadon was not known for being a caring parent."

Sarah shivered at the thought and Jareth put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as though unconsciously trying to protect her. "Its just so horrible…" Sarah trailed off.

"Yes, it is, my dear," Lady Desideria said taking another sip of her tea. "Not to change the subject, but how have you been? You're feeling better?"

"Yes, Healer Rahbyn says I'm fully recovered. There's still some pain in my shoulder, but he says that's to be expected."

"Good, good."

They sat in silence for a while longer. "Not to be a spoil-sport, but I believe we should head home. I know I'm exhausted from the days events," Jareth said rising and pulling Sarah with him.

Jareth was right; it had been an exhausting day. Sarah and he had been called to the High Council's Palace early that morning to testify against Nephron. The council had pronounced Nephron guilty and stripped him of his magic and his titles and declared that he live the rest of his natural life in the Aboveground. As a result of this declaration, the Plains of Vulhr had no ruler. The council had inquired if Jareth would be up to the task of annexing the land to his own. Jareth, after a discussion with Sarah, had agreed. He would put one of the Fae Lords in his kingdom in charge of the Plains of Vulhr. Another result of the annexing of land was that Jareth could give Sarah the few years she wanted before having a child. Sarah had commented that she wasn't sure she wanted the few years now, but it was nice to know they had them.

"Farewell mother, I'm sure we'll being seeing you soon," Jareth said.

Lady Desideria nodded and in a swirl of dark glitter, Jareth and Sarah transported to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah found that she was sitting on Jareth's lap in his throne. "You know this throne is large enough for us to sit side-by-side," she commented.

"Yes, but I like it better this way," he replied smirking as he pulled her closer.

Sarah smiled and draped an arm around his neck. "As his majesty wishes."

Jareth pulled her into a kiss, lips caressing hers, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. Sarah's mind went blank with the gentle kiss, she earned to make it more passionate, but allowed Jareth to control it. He pulled away leaving her flushed and mouth gaping. Jareth smiled and closed her mouth with the tips of his gloved fingers. His face came back toward her and he started to kiss neck. She tipped her head back so he had easier access. His hands were roaming her body, leaving trails of tingling flesh.

"Ewww!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed.

Jareth and Sarah broke apart and looked down to see Meep covering his eyes. Jareth raised an eyebrow and frowned at the little goblin. Sarah smiled and blushed at being caught like this with the goblin's sovereign. "Sorry Meep," she muttered.

"Meep don't mind, so long as Meep don't see! Meep think Kingy and Lady should get a room!" he said still covering his eyes.

Sarah laughed at the human phrase. Jareth smirked, "What an excellent idea, I happen to have a room available."

Meep uncovered his eyes just in time to see a grinning Jareth and a surprised Sarah disappear in a swirl of glitter. He frowned as some of it drifted gently down to land on his long nose. He brushed it off in irritation then slipped off to Kingy's private wine cellar downstairs. With Kingy so preoccupied Meep was sure he wouldn't get caught and what Kingy don't know, won't hurt Meep! Meep settled down with a bottle almost as tall as him and toasted the Lady Sarah for giving Meep more time to sneak some of Kingy's wine.

**o O o O o O o**

_**Ten Years Later**_

Eight-year-old Gwynn strolled down the hallway of his father's castle. His constant companion, a goblin named Meep, was at his side. Gwynn had managed to escape his governess an hour ago and was enjoying the quiet, but was quickly becoming bored. He traversed the familiar hallways down to his father's throne room. His father wasn't there, so Gwynn snuck in and crawled up on the throne. He liked to pretend he was King sometimes. "Should Princey be on Kingy's throne?" Meep asked a little nervous.

"Stop being such a worry wart, Meep," Gwynn replied.

He didn't notice when his mother strolled into the room carrying his baby sister, Arianna. "Gwynn? What are you doing in here?" his mother, the Queen Sarah, asked the startled boy.

"Nothing, just pretending."

"Shouldn't you be in your lessons with Cerulean?" his mother asked mentioning Gwynn's governess.

Gwynn huffed, "Yes…"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because it's boring!"

"Gwynn, what've we talked about?"

Gwynn crossed his arms and recited, "That learning is important and I should attend all my lessons."

"That's right, now go find Cerulean and apologize to her," his mother said gently rocking Arianna.

Gwynn rolled his eyes but got down off the throne. Meep followed the dejected young Prince, leaving Sarah alone with her daughter. She cooed softly to the young princess and smiled as Arianna gurgled back. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that both her children had the upswept eyebrows of the Fae. Gwynn looked like a miniaturized version of his father except for his eyes. He had Sarah's emerald green eyes. Arianna however had dark wild hair and her father's stormy blue eyes. Of course it didn't matter how her children looked, Sarah was just indescribably happy to have something as precious as a child to share with Jareth.

Sarah's own features had changed over the course of the past ten years too as a result of being a changeling. Her features were more angular and fair, while her ears became slightly pointed at the tips. According to Jareth and Healer Rahbyn, more than just her appearance had changed. Her chemical make-up had altered slightly, allowing her age slowly like the rest of the Fae. More recently, she discovered she was able to control small bits of magic. She wasn't quite able to produce a crystal sphere like Jareth yet, but he said that with practice and time her abilities would sharpen and she'd eventually be able to do all the things he could.

Sarah moved to sit in the recently vacated throne, smiling with the joy that motherhood brought.

**o O o O o O o**

Here ends this tale. It's been a wonderful (and at times stressful) journey from start to finish. This story has been fun to write and I'll continue to write. I've actually got more ideas already starting to float around. I've loved reading all the reviews I've gotten. They've made me want to keep writing. Also, just out of curiosity, what would you, my loyal readers, think of a sequel to this tale? I've an idea that might branch out, but be forewarned, it'll be a few months before you see any of it. Please leave your responses in review or message form.

Also, check out my profile page for a link to my Live Journal if you are interested in my trip through Europe this summer. I leave June 15th and get back July 5th.

One more thing, huge thanks to my mom and sister for letting me bounce ideas off them and for reading my chapters before I post them!


End file.
